


What Not To Expect When You're Expecting

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: All The Pregnancy Emotions, Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Established Merhartwin, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Canon, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart as Arthur, Harry Has So Much Shit To Deal With, Humor, It's A Fucking Rollercoaster, M/M, Mates, Merlin Is Too Old For This Shit, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Omega Merlin, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two For The Price Of One?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: After a wonderful year together, Eggsy, Harry, and Merlin decide to try for a baby.Eggsy is pleasantly surprised when he ends up pregnant after the first heat.Merlin is sure he is going through omegapause.Harry really didn't sign up for the shit that is about to happen in his life...well he signed up for one, but not the two he is going to get.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goobycookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobycookie/gifts).



> I needed some fluff in my life. So here's a good dose of fluff for us all. I'm sure by the end of this story we'll all need artificial teeth.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!   
> Much Love <3 xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Gifting this to goobycookie, because it's her fault this is a thing. Hope it brings all the excitement we talked about <3.

Stretching out in the morning, Eggsy smiled to himself. Strong arms surrounding him. The fragrance of his alpha and omega filling his nose. He could get used to this. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t been accustomed to waking this way the past year. Running a hand along the smooth skin of the arm wrapped around his waist, Eggsy backed into the warm body. He could tell Merlin knew he was awake. Feeling the omega place his cheek against Eggsy’s, he turned his face just enough to place a small kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“Morning,” Eggsy whispered against the stubble, grazing his nose along the length of his jaw enjoying the way his scruff felt against him. Twisting in Merlin’s arms to face him, Eggsy buried his nose against the scent gland where he had marked him.

It wasn’t common to have another omega’s mark on an omega, but Eggsy was determined to prove Merlin was his as well as Harry. He inhaled the sweet scent of smooth caramel with a bite of bitter chocolate. Eggsy wouldn’t tire of the older omega’s smell. His head swooned as it filled his nose.

Placing gentle kisses to Eggsy’s forehead Merlin smiled, “Good morning.”

Dipping down to pepper kisses along the bite he had given Eggsy and shifting to the other side where Harry’s claim resided. He nuzzled and took in the lad’s scent of summer strawberries with a hint of sugar. Merlin wasn’t sure if he was catching another essence as well. It was subtle and light. He knew they had been trying.

“Ye smell a bit different this morning,” Merlin commented and felt the bed shift with Harry’s weight behind him.

The bed creaking with the movements as Harry extended his arm to reach both of the omegas in the bed. He peered over Merlin’s shoulder to give him a sound kiss and made an attempt to kiss Eggsy’s head, only to catch his lips as Eggsy lifted his head up.

“So, I wasn’t the only one to notice it?” Harry asked swinging a leg around Merlin’s hips.

“I just could scent it and only being this close,” Merlin added and took another whiff nodding his head. “There’s something there.”

“Only had unprotected sex one heat, really think it could have happened that fast?” Eggsy was trying to control his hope that was blooming and pouring out of him. There had been talks and he was expecting it to be a few goes before he’d fall pregnant.

“Yer heat was due a few days ago and I dinnae smell one coming on.”

“I’ll never get used to how omega’s can tell those things about one another,” Harry commented and jumped when Merlin pinched his arse.

“Ye have been living with one for years, haven’t gotten used to the omega talk yet?”

Smoothing a hand over Merlin’s side, Harry gave his head a few pecks, “Oh darling, I know. Just living with two now. I’m a bit outnumbered.” He felt the bed shake from Eggsy’s laughter.

“If what you’re smelling is a pup then you better hope it’s not another omega,” He was giggling as Harry poked his side.

“That means no active duty for you,” Harry said sternly. His scent spiking just a bit at the thought of his omega in harm's way. Especially now if he was in fact expecting.

“Yes, Arthur,” Eggsy rolled his eyes and untangled himself from Merlin to take a piss.

Humming, Merlin faced Harry and placed his face into the crook of his husband’s neck, “Think we may be expecting a babe.” He was almost certain of it. Merlin felt Harry’s face lift into a smile as he was scented. Taking in the strong scent of fresh clipped grass and the springs wind after a storm.

“We’ll have to send him to the infirmary today,” Harry agreed and pulled Merlin a little closer, relishing in his omega’s comfort.

“Oi!” Eggsy exclaimed getting back into the bed, “No cuddle fests without me, yeah?” Wedging himself in between both men, he purred with contentment when his mates surrounded him.

*

Eggsy wanted to stay calm waiting for the results, but the way Harry was bouncing his leg and the odor he was emitting was driving him mad, “Babe.” He said grabbing Harry’s hand.

“Sorry,” Harry smiled moving his thumb soothingly over the back of Eggsy’s.

Merlin was on the other side not paying his alpha any mind. It wasn’t the first time he’d been a nervous wreck that day. They couldn’t get Eggsy in quick enough and he had been sent out to scout a target they were keeping an eye on in the area. That had Harry up in shambles and hovering over Merlin’s shoulder while he monitored the audio feed that quickly turned into video. Merlin loved his husband, but he could be overbearing at times.

All three looked up when Dr. Thomas walked in. The omega sat and smiled at them, “Good afternoon gentlemen.” She opened her laptop and typed a few things in before addressing Eggsy.

“How have you been feeling?” She asked probing at his abdomen.

“Fine really. Haven’t noticed anything different. Only been about two days late with my heat,” He laid back on the exam table as she looked him over. Eggsy could feel the anxiety coming off of Harry in waves. It was a little distressing, but he could feel the comfort and reassurance that Merlin was projecting.

“Everything looks good,” Dr. Thomas sat down. “Your blood work came back and we did a urine sample as well.” She turned to them, “I’d like to be the first to congratulate you, you’re pregnant.”

Not having time to react as Harry was in Eggsy’s space pulling him in to be scented and kissed, “Jesus Harry.” Eggsy laughed breathlessly.

“Excuse me for being excited about this,” Harry said without a hint of contrite behind his words. Hearing someone clear their throats snapped Harry to attention. He returned to his seat and regarded the other person in the room who wasn’t one of his mates.

“Anyway,” She smiled. “We will give you prenatal vitamins and there are some pamphlets we can give you on what to expect and such. Some great books out there too for resources.” Handing everything over, “To start we’ll see you once a month. And since you work here it will not be an issue to get you in. Of course let us know if anything changes. If you experience any abnormal cramping, bleeding, things of that nature.”

“Okay,” Eggsy looked over what he was handed and gazed at Merlin who slightly shook his head. A smile playing on his lips Eggsy knew his mate would have better access to information.

“Your first ultrasound should be your next appointment. I’d say you’re about 6 weeks along now. So still quite early on,” She looked at all three. “If you have any questions let me know. And again congratulations.” Shaking each man’s hand she left.

Finally, Merlin had Eggsy’s face gently in his grasp and was able to properly kiss his omega thoroughly. He wasn’t as forceful as Harry, but the kiss was sweet and full of the love and promise for protection, “We’re gonna have a baby.” Eggsy smiled eyes moist as he was enveloped in both of his mates.

Not helping himself, Harry dropped his face to Eggsy’s still flat abdomen and scented where he was sure their pup would be, “I can’t wait until you’re full with our child.”

“I can wait for that,” Eggsy scrunched his face into a frown.

Merlin gave out a chuckle and placed his lips to Eggsy’s again, “Ye will look lovely I’m sure.”

“Says you,” Eggsy gazed down lovingly at Harry who was whispering sweet nothings to their pup. He began to run his fingers through his alpha’s thick hair, “You don’t have to be all swollen with another life for like nine months,” he scoffed.

“The body is an amazing thing. It will go back,” Merlin assured him and ran his nose along Eggsy’s scent gland.

Leaning into the touch, “It better. Can’t be pudgy forever. I’ll need my body back for work.”

Harry popped his head up at the mention of the agency, “Eggsy.”

“Nah,” Shaking his head. “We talked about this Harry, before I even agreed or all of us agreed to have this baby. I’m going back to field work.” Keeping his tone stern and scent filled with confidence.

“But,” Harry began and his emotions were everywhere.

“Let’s save this for the privacy of our home perhaps?” Merlin suggested giving his alpha a pointed stare, “Besides, we need to figure out what ye will be doing for the duration of the pregnancy.”

“Right,” Eggsy sighed and swatted his alpha away. “Off of me for a second. Need to button up my shirt,” he had a sneaking suspicion Harry was going to be over the top protective now.

*

And he had been correct as the rest of the day Harry was in and out of his office and when he wasn’t doing that he was looking in on the camera’s where Eggsy would be. He was already becoming irritated with the way the alpha was hovering. Thankfully, he was leaving him be in their own home.

“You might as well put my office in with yours if you’re going to keep this up,” Eggsy said in between bites of spaghetti.

“I haven’t a clue what you are talking about,” Harry batted his eye.

Merlin quirked a brow, “Harry, be serious. Ye hovered over him all day. Ye cannae be doing this at work.” He gathered his dish and went out back with the JB and Madam Gherkin following him.

“Is it that bad?”

Eggsy nodded his head, “We have known for less than 24 hours. Gotta scale it back a bit. I need to be able to breathe.”

Hanging his head in shame, “I’ll try, but you cannot expect me to curtail it all.”

Sighing, Eggsy stood and sat gently in his alpha’s lap, “I know.” Bringing his arms around Harry’s neck, “Just a little, okay?” He pecked his lips and scented him.

“Finally get him to come down?” Merlin questioned. The dogs running past him. “Glad I didn’t conceive in our early years,” He sagged against Harry’s side feeling the weight of his arm around Merlin’s waist. Bending down to accept a kiss, “Would have left ye stranded on missions long ago.”

“You wouldn’t have,” Murmuring against Merlin’s neck.

“Aye, ye are right. I love ye too much,” Merlin promised and stumbled onto the free space in Harry’s lap. “I dinnae know how ye can hold us both,” Pressing his lips to Harry’s temple. “Come, we can cuddle on the couch.”

Situating themselves in the front room the telly on a comedy show, “Comfy.” Eggsy snuggled closer into Merlin’s side feeling a blanket of warmth and love surround him. He knew Merlin was giving off more than normal to comfort Eggsy and it worked. Easily combating the anxiety and fear that Harry was coursing through the air each time he moved.

“Ye need to be more relaxed, love. All the nonsense ye are giving off is nae going to soothe Eggsy and the pup,” Merlin scratched at Harry’s scalp.

“Why do you have to be so calm?”

“To balance ye out,” He smiled and felt Harry ease into his touch as tranquility filled the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this story, sometimes life gets in the way and other idea's jump into my head. But, I was feeling a bit of the fluff. And I couldn't get this chapter out of my head. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

The scent radiating through the door was enough to make Eggsy sick some more, “Go away, Harry.” He managed to call out weakly. Hands clutching the porcelain of the toilet to their ensuite. Really, had they told him this was going to the be the result of pregnancy, he would have politely told them to sod off. Managing to empty his stomach completely of the day's food he had consumed, Eggsy sat back on his heels.

“Please open the door,” Harry begged. He tapped on the wood hoping and praying Eggsy would open it. But between the odor that he could smell and the constant pleas for him to leave his omega, Harry knew it was futile at this point.

“Will ye leave him alone,” Merlin said irritably from their bed. He had long since stopped trying to coax Eggsy out. It wasn’t going to work, the lad had become so sick over the last few weeks and Harry wasn’t doing him any favors. He sighed to himself and placed his book down, “Harry, come to bed.”

A low growl erupted from his chest, “He needs me.” Harry argued. He couldn’t get rid of the itch he felt beneath his skin to hold Eggsy close and scent him.

“He needs ye to get away from that door,” Merlin got up and pulled his alpha away. “I had read all of the anxiety ye are spilling is nae good for him. And it doesn’t soothe his nausea any.”

Harry allowed his omega to entrap him in his grasp, “I can’t help it.” He said lamely and nuzzled Merlin’s scent gland, “His distress has me on edge.”

“And ye are nae making it any better by standing outside of the loo pouring that horrid scent from ye,” Merlin kissed his forehead.

He could hear their low murmurs as he finished brushing his teeth and splashing cool water over his face. Eyes sunken with dark circles around his eyes, Eggsy found it pointless to mention to his mates that he wasn’t getting sleep either. Turning to the side, Eggsy peered in the full-length mirror and observed how his stomach was softening some. Biting back a whimper, squaring his shoulders, Eggsy went out and smiled. His two mates cuddling one another. It didn’t shock him when Harry popped his head up.

“Are you feeling better?” He dared to ask and separated from Merlin to make room for Eggsy in the middle.

Eggsy figured he could tell the truth or lie, “Not really.” He admitted and welcomed the arms of the men he loved, “I’ll be fine though.” Eggsy reassured Harry as his scent spiked just a bit. Sighing with relief when Merlin began to run his nose along his neck. His omega knew how to make him feel better. There was a new note to the scent he had been emitting, but Eggsy figured it was just for him and their pup.

“I dislike you being ill,” Harry all but whined and pulled Eggsy just a little closer to properly scent him. Hoping his pheromones would bring him comfort.

Chuckling, Eggsy ran his fingers through the dark curls atop Harry’s head, “I’m pregnant. Sort of comes with the territory.” And he really hated how true that statement was.

Merlin spread his hand over Eggsy’s lower abdomen and gave it a stroke, “It will pass.” He said and kissed Eggsy.

“I hope so,” Eggsy purred with contentment as he was enveloped in the mixing affection from his mates. It didn’t take long for Eggsy to find a deep sleep being cuddled close.

*

Eggsy gave out another sigh that earned him a sideways glance from Merlin. He began tapping his foot against the tile causing it to echo in the room along with the clicking of fingers against the keyboard. He gazed at the computer screen in front of him. Eggsy had been watching Bors sleep for the past two hours. Well, he wasn’t watching him sleep so much as staring at the ceiling through the feed of his glasses.

Minimizing the screen, Eggsy pulled up some youtube videos on drag racing. He was five minutes in before his screen went black, “What the fuck?”

“Are ye done?” Merlin asked irritably. It was the third day Eggsy was assigned to his department and he was beginning to believe Harry did it to be a prick. Their omega was nearing into his ninth week and driving Harry mad. Merlin wasn’t sure what their alpha was complaining about considering he had insisted having their pregnant mate close by. But as it turned out between Eggsy’s hormones and boredom, he was more pesky than usual.

Slouching in his chair looking like a sullen child, Eggsy huffed, “I’m bored.” He whined and kicked a wire out of the way beneath the desk.

“Well, Arthur assigned ye here until yer paternity leave,” Merlin grumbled and tried to keep his scent from spilling with regret of the situation. He loved his mate, was over the moon there would be a pup in their lives. But his patience were running on the thin side in the past week. He figured it was from the omegapause he was going through.

“I could be in the garage with Tristan working on cars and testing them,” Eggsy crossed his arms and did not at all pout.

“Arthur will nae allow that, so ye can stick that idea elsewhere,” Merlin went back to monitoring Percival and ignoring the pitiful aroma coming from his mate.

He started to drum his fingers against the cool metal of his workstation and felt a hand stop him, “I’m sorry.” Eggsy’s eyes burning with emotion, “I don’t mean to be annoying.” He confessed jutting his bottom lip out that was absolutely beginning to quiver.

Merlin felt all feelings of indignation fade away at the sight, “Oh, love.” He extended his hand for him and Eggsy took it gently placing himself in Merlin’s lap. Smoothing his hand over Eggsy’s back, Merlin leaned in and gave him a tender kiss, “It must be hard for ye to sit still, I know.” Pouring out comfort attempting to soothe away Eggsy’s despair.

“I just want to feel useful, you know?” Burying his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck, “All I’m good for is making sure this pup is safe and grows.” He did not at all let a few tears escape.

“That is an important job, Eggsy,” Merlin assured him and ran his nose along the bite he had given him.

Eggsy pressed closer into the other omega’s embrace, “I’m being silly.”

“Ye are pregnant and yer hormones are all over the place. This is understandable behavior,” Merlin had submerged himself in every pregnancy book and article he could find. He had forwarded a bunch to Harry as well. It would be better for all of them if they had an idea of what to expect through this process, especially if they decided to have another in the future.

Coddling Eggsy close a bit longer, Merlin began to feel just slightly warmer than usual. He had been looking up symptoms of omegapause. He hadn’t had a heat in almost four months. His usually came like clockwork. It wasn’t long before he felt Eggsy’s body go lax against his and the sensation of the lad’s even breathing against his neck.

An alert came up on his screen for the appointment he had made for himself at Medical, but he was rather busy at the moment. Sending off a request to reschedule, Merlin went back to rocking Eggsy gently. He probably should transfer him to the couch in the room. Going to get up, his email pinged with a new appointment for next Wednesday at two in the afternoon. Settling Eggsy down, Merlin covered him and went back to his station. He was keeping tabs on Bors and Percival until Mordred returned from break.

*

“Ye need to take him back,” Merlin was vibrating with impatience as he stood in front of Harry. “This has been the second time this week that our mate has fallen asleep on me during the day and I cannae get anything done. I’ve had to reschedule a few things each time due to this. It’s as though our omega is planning his naps carefully or emotional outbursts is more what I’d call them,” He didn’t lose his patience often and he could feel them slipping away.

“He would be most useful in your department, Merlin,” Harry was skimming over a file Merlin had given him for Kay’s next mission.

“Ye are a liar, Harry Hart,” Merlin accused his mate. He knew as well as the alpha that the reasoning behind assigning Eggsy to him was so that Harry could escape from Eggsy’s hormones.

“Merlin,” Harry gave him a sharp stare and went back to approving the task. Sighing to himself as Merlin’s scent was filled with aggravation, “We can split his duties then. Half of the week he can assist you and the other half he can help me with filing.” He rubbed his face, “I didn’t think it’d be this bothersome having a pregnant omega in the house.”

“Or at work,” Merlin reminded him and tucked the folder under his arm. “He cannae help it, but I need a break.” He was going on almost two weeks with Eggsy working alongside him and Merlin was now beginning to hear complaints from his staff. It wasn’t that Eggsy wasn’t helpful, but his moods changed often. One wrong word and he was either crying into Merlin's shoulder or becoming a ball of rage. There was no in between or warning.

A ping sounded from his watch, “Now if you excuse me,” Merlin gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I have a previous engagement that I have been avoiding for a few weeks now.” Closing his eyes against the long fingers that pressed against his mating mark, “See ye at home?”

“Of course, darling,” Harry promised and watched his omega leave.

*

Dr. Thomas was pressing firmly against his abdomen and jotting down a few notes into the tablet she had, “So, how long has it been since your last heat?” She asked coming to sit in between his legs, “Wider please.” Guiding them apart so she could finish her examination.

“Four months I believe,” Merlin said. “But I’ve been feeling a little warmer than usual, no temperature.”

“Have your moods changed at all?” She inquired discarding her gloves and washing her hands.

Sitting up, Merlin scrunched his face, “Aye, they have. Figured it was just the omegapause.”

Taking the swivel chair, Dr. Thomas crossed her left leg over the other, “It’s not omegapause.” Her brows coming together as she scanned over the screen in front of her, “Your blood test results came back.”

“Okay,” Merlin replied. He began to prepare himself for bad news. The look on her face and scent coming off of her was beginning to worry him, “It’s not cancer is it?”

She smiled softly, “No.”

Folding his hands in his lap, “Alright.” Merlin was trying desperately to be patient.

“I had them run it twice to be sure,” Dr. Thomas explained as Merlin’s expression became confused. “It turns out all of your symptoms would point to omegapause, but you are actually pregnant.” She smiled, “Congratulations.”

What she said hadn’t really sunk in. He came in just for a routine exam and expected to be told he wasn’t going to experience heats anymore. This was far from what he had thought he’d be told, “That’s impossible.” Merlin managed to say.

“Clearly not,” Dr. Thomas informed him and powered on the ultrasound machine, “If you lie back I’d like to take a look.”

His brain was functioning on autopilot and he did as he was asked. Merlin didn’t know what to do, he was forty-eight fucking years old for pete's sake. A pup at his age was risky. How did this happen? He had been on suppressants for years during King’s rule and was told he was deemed basically infertile from them. So, he and Harry hadn’t worried about protection.

Cool gel covered his lower abdomen, that was still flat, and he felt the pressure of the wand against him. Shouldn’t he have had some sort of warning signs? Like sickness, breast tenderness, weight gain, all of the things Eggsy was experiencing through his.

“Right there,” She said pointing to the image on the screen.

Interrupting Merlin’s internal rant, he looked up. It was a baby, a fucking baby, and not the kidney looking blob he was sure to see. Just by gazing at the picture, Merlin was certain he was further along than he should be. Or would think he’d be.

“It appears you are around 14 weeks,” How the hell was he more pregnant than Eggsy? Merlin was wrecking his brain. How did this happen? But he knew how it happened, he wasn’t stupid.

“What?” Was the only coherent thing he could think to say.

She moved the wand around some more, “Looks good. The pup is well developed and seems to be of appropriate size.” Dr. Thomas printed out a few photos of the sonogram. Not bothering to ask Merlin as he was just staring, “Considering your age I’d like to see you every other week at least, if you can weekly would be best.”

“What?” Merlin repeated. He was still stuck on what she had just told him, “My stomach.” He looked down and saw how it hadn’t changed not one bit.

“The baby may be settled further back, that happens sometimes,” She wiped away the mess on his skin and gathered a few pamphlets. “I’ll be back.” And he was alone.

Merlin just laid there wide-eyed, looking at the now black screen and didn’t know what he should be thinking or doing really. They had come to terms that Merlin would never bare children, and once he and Harry welcomed Eggsy into the fold of things, they all rejoiced in the possibility of wee ones running around. He snapped to attention at the knock against the wood, and the good doctor came back in with a pill bottle.

“Prenatal vitamins and some information on pregnancy in older omegas, the risks,” She handed him a folder as well as the vitamins.

“How?” Was all that came out of his mouth.

A gentle smile crinkled her eyes, “You are a smart man, you know how it happened. Consider it a miracle if you will,” A warm hand to his knee. “Everything looks good,” She gave it a squeeze before letting go.

“Okay,” Merlin nodded his head.

“Now I’d like to schedule an amniocentesis to be sure of any abnormalities,” Dr. Thomas pulled up her schedule.

Merlin knew there was a greater risk for a baby born with a disability considering his age and lack of care to his body thus far into it, “Is it recommended?”

“It is up to you, but speaking as the medical professional, yes,” She nodded her head.

“I want to discuss it with my mates first,” Merlin wouldn’t be getting rid of this pup regardless of the outcome. He didn’t believe in that and if this was happening, then this baby belonged and he knew Harry and Eggsy would agree.

“Fair enough,” She closed everything out on the tablet. “I expect an answer next appointment, I made two. One for next week and one for the week after just in case you decide to cancel the first one.”

“Thank ye,” He said.

“Let me know if anything changes,” She said sternly. “Any bleeding, cramping, okay?”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed.

Hand on the knob, “Take care.” She said and left him.

Merlin sat there for a few more moments than necessary. Hopping, more gently than he should, off of the exam table, Merlin dressed. He wasn’t sure how he’d tell his mates what was happening. Also the realization that Harry was going to be the worst, overprotective alpha in all of history had him whining to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update before work. Had this story in my brain, because who doesn't like fluff? I love it. And I hope you all enjoy! <3  
> Thank you all for the lovely comments, kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, and hits. 
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Eggsy was lying awake with his two men on either side of him. His alpha tucked securely under his left arm with a protective hand over his lower abdomen. Even in sleep, Harry’s overprotective tendencies continued. He inclined his head and inhaled the scent of Merlin. Eggsy could have sworn there was another note there, something added to the caramel and bitter chocolate. It was almost salty, like a salted caramel candy that Eggsy had had from the sweets shop two buildings over from Kingsman. His mind wandering now to food, Eggsy’s stomach growled.

“Someone is hungry,” Eggsy felt the warm breath of his omega against his neck.

“I blame the baby,” He shifted and gave Merlin a kiss.

Harry tightened his hold around Eggsy’s midsection as he was leaning away from him, “There will be no blaming of our pup.” Hefting himself up to kiss both of his mates before settling to scent Eggsy’s tummy, “Good morning my love. I hope you let daddy sleep last night.”

“I got sleep,” Eggsy stretched out and regretted it immediately, as his stomach rolled. He had to push away from his mates to make it to the loo in time.

“Spoke too soon perhaps,” Harry said mournfully and pulled Merlin in for a cuddle. He had learned to leave Eggsy alone when he was sick. Their omega did not like anyone hovering over him. He peppered a few kisses over Merlin’s mating bite and buried his nose there. The aroma his omega was emitting was intoxicating. Giving a few nips and licks to the warmth of his skin.

“Frisky this morning?” Merlin leaned in and weaved his fingers through the messy brown hair atop his alpha’s head. Bending forward to give a kiss and slip his tongue through Harry’s soft lips.

Eggsy stood in the doorway from the ensuite watching as his mates had a very sexy snog. He was getting hard just looking at them. One of the things he had acquired through pregnancy was an active sex drive. Well, higher than usual. Not really caring that he was being a little creeper by staring, Eggsy began to stroke himself through his sleep pants.

The two were so absorbed in their makeout session that they didn’t notice the quiet moans coming from across the room. Harry smoothed his hand over Merlin’s chest and leisurely slid it down to the waistband of his boxer. He slipped it in and stroked his mate’s cock to life. It didn’t take long and soon enough Merlin was purring in his ear.

He wasn’t sure how much more he could see before exploding in his boxers like a teenage schoolboy, Eggsy’s breath hitched and he caught the attention of his alpha.

Pulling away, Harry beckoned his other omega forward. Enjoying the flush on his pale skin, spreading down his chest, “Come join us.” Harry said and took Merlin’s mouth in his again, stifling his sounds of pleasure. Scooting so he was in the middle, Harry reached back with his free hand and began to finish the younger omega off. It didn’t take long as Eggsy had gotten himself so close to completion already. Separating from Merlin, Harry twisted to capture Eggsy’s lips against his, quieting his cries.

A thin sheen of sweat covered the top of his head, Merlin was panting heavily against the nape of Harry’s neck. He wanted to do something for his alpha, but his head was clouded with ecstasy and he couldn’t function past his growing orgasm. It peaked and erupted, causing Merlin to mutter words in Gaelic. He gave Harry a few love bites against his neck, allowing his breathing to return to normal, Merlin crawled down to yank Harry’s sleep trousers off revealing his hard cock.

Harry moaned against Eggsy’s mouth as Merlin took him in his own. Tangling his fingers in the honey-brown hair of his omega, Harry deepened the kiss. He pressed against Eggsy’s chest and brought a palm to rest over Merlin’s smooth head giving it a few strokes as his mate worked him over. Harry was gasping for air and turned his face away as Eggsy trailed kisses down over his damp body. Eyes rolling in the back of his head as his orgasm rolled through him, body going still as he filled Merlin’s mouth with his come. His hand gripped tightly to Eggsy’s hair as Merlin gave him a final suck to his now hypersensitive cock.

Merlin came up to rest beside his alpha and draped his arm across him to touch Eggsy. Wanting the physical connection between them, Merlin gently lifted Eggsy’s chin to meet him for a slow kiss.

Opening his mouth to allow Merlin access, Eggsy tasted the bite of their alpha’s arousal on his lips and tongue. He gazed at the hazel eyes staring back at him, “Say we have a shower?” Eggsy asked quietly and gave Harry a kiss.

“I would say a shower is needed indeed,” Harry agreed once both of his omegas were finished keeping his mouth occupied.

Sliding off of the mattress, Eggsy pulled Harry along with him and turned to look at his omega, “You coming babe?”

“Aye,” Merlin said smiling and peered lovingly at the two most important people in his life. Well, for now. He set a soothing hand over his lower abdomen and gave it a few strokes. They’d be welcoming two babies now, but he still had to tell them. Lying for a moment to sort out how he was going to break the news to his mates, Merlin was interrupted with a request from Eggsy to join them. Heaving himself out of the bed, Merlin went and allowed his alpha and omega to wash him.

*

Eggsy was all but vibrating with excitement about the afternoon, “I can’t wait.” He did not at all hop in his chair during breakfast. Popping a piece of strawberry in his mouth, Eggsy shimmied in his seat.

“It is an exciting time,” Harry nodded and continued to look over the morning paper. He mindlessly grabbed his toast and took a bite. Only for Merlin to push his plate closer as Harry would have dropped it.

Finishing off his fruit, Eggsy went to his scrambled eggs and stopped mid-fork to mouth, “Oh shite.” He said and had a hold on his tummy.

“Something wrong?” Merlin looked up from his own meal and noticed the shock settle over the lad's face.

Eggsy was quickly in Harry’s lap and being scented, “Jesus, you git!” Trying to pull away from the horrid stench his alpha was giving off, “I’m fine.” He grumbled and yanked away enough to be able to take a cleansing breath.

“Why are you worried?” Harry asked and resisted the urge to cover his pregnant mate with his body.

“What if there’s more than one?” Eggsy wondered and stole the other half of Harry’s toast.

Merlin felt the blood drain from his face, “Then there are two.” He said as if this was simple enough.

“Nah,” Eggsy shook his head. “Could you imagine? Two!” He squeaked, causing Harry to laugh at him.

“I’m sure there is only one in there, darling,” Harry said affectionately and kissed him.

“Okay, so maybe there would only be one, but,” He paused eyes wide. “That would be a baby on each side for a feeding, twice the crying, twice the nappy changes,” Eggsy continued naming off all of the duties that would be doubled with two children. “That’d be too much,” Eggsy settled on and drained Harry’s cuppa.

“Stop fretting,” Harry chided and nudged Eggsy off. “Now that you’ve finished my breakfast, I’m going to get more,” Standing, Harry left his mates alone.

Eggsy was polishing off his plate and caught the scent of anguish thick in the air. He eyed Merlin carefully as his mate silently ate and noted the pale appearance to his complexion, “Love?” Eggsy asked, whimpered a little when Merlin’s scent became stronger, “Babe.” Getting up, Eggsy sat carefully in the offered lap.

No matter how he was feeling in that moment, Merlin wouldn’t deny his omega’s affections, “Aiden.” Eggsy breathed over his face.

“Aye?” Merlin dared to meet the worried gaze of his mate. He saw the trouble evident in Eggsy’s smooth features.

“What’s the matter?” Eggsy scented him trying to cover Merlin in his love. Comfort poured out of him in waves and he felt Merlin relax.

“Nothing,” Merlin replied and before Eggsy could call him on the bluff, Harry returned and seemed oblivious to their interaction as he spoke about the upcoming ultrasound later today. Giving Eggsy a kiss, Merlin turned his attention to Harry, in favor to celebrate the fact that they’d be seeing the pup.

*

“Do I really have to drink all of that?” Eggsy asked skeptically. He was sitting right in front of Harry on his desk, his legs in his alpha’s lap as Eggsy eyed the bottle of water suspiciously.

“Aye, lad. A full bladder is needed for an ultrasound,” Merlin affirmed, thinking how he hadn’t had a full bladder when he first saw his babe. He had been trying desperately to control his emotions around his mates throughout the day. Only allowing himself to peak at the sonogram given to him once he was alone.

Eggsy sighed and chugged the whole bottle, “There.” He said proudly, and hooking a foot around each of Harry’s hips and dragged him closer, “I believe I am allowed a kiss for good behavior.” He said cheekily, puckering his lips.

“Oh is that so?” Harry asked dubiously, but moved forward and met him halfway. He felt Eggsy smiling against his mouth and his scent playful, “Spoiled.” Harry murmured pulling away.

“Hm,” Eggsy hummed and turned giving Merlin the same face. He opened his eyes when he didn’t feel the weight of Merlin against him, “Come on, need one from both my men.” He was being quite a little shit today and he didn’t care. They were all going to see their baby for the first time and that had Eggsy in a rather good mood.

“Spoiled indeed,” Merlin agreed and obliged pleasing his other mate. And it was really hard to deny Eggsy anything. Merlin knew he was just as bad as Harry when it came to indulging the younger omega, but to be fair their alpha was equally as doting to the both of them. Their lips met in a sweet kiss that Eggsy pressed further into it causing it to become seering.

Just inches away from Merlin, Eggsy stared up at the fond gaze Merlin was giving him, “I love you.” He whispered and there was something about the scent that Merlin was giving off that made him say it. Eggsy felt the need to reassure his omega that he was loved, and Eggsy cared for him just as much as he did for Harry. The hazel eyes softening at the term of endearment.

“Aye, I love ye too,” He responded, and kissed him again.

Harry had walked off in to answer a call from one of the other agents. The exchange, between his omega’s, going unnoticed.

Not helping himself, Eggsy gently took his arm and guided him in front where Harry once was, “What’s the matter? You seem off,” Eggsy said, nuzzling his scent gland. The contact soothed him and Merlin for a moment.

Merlin was getting ready to answer when Harry came up behind him. Feeling the tender touch of his alpha’s hands along his abdomen, Merlin tilted back into the embrace. It was like a warmth spread through him where Harry rubbed and it was directly over the spot where their pup would be. Merlin placed his own over Harry’s and held it there for a moment, comforted by the fact that their alpha had found the spot without even knowing the babe existed. A ping from Eggsy’s watch broke through the bliss Merlin was feeling.

“It’s that time,” Eggsy informed them hopping off of the desk.

Giving out a sigh as Harry kissed below his ear, “Come on darling, let’s meet our baby.” Instinctively, Merlin reached for his own and smoothed down his jumper in a gesture that would seem as if he was fixing his clothing.

*

Eggsy was practically bouncing off of the exam table, that’s how excited he was and he also had to piss really bad, “There better only be one in there.” He looked at both of his mates with a nervous expression. Honestly, Eggsy didn’t know how he would survive if there were two.

“I’m sure we will only have one,” Harry scented him soothing any anxieties Eggsy felt. “One at a time darling,” He purred close to Eggsy’s ear.

Inclining into the feel of his alpha around him, Eggsy relaxed, “Yeah.” He sighed.

It was harder just then to control himself from spiking a desolate scent, but Merlin managed to keep himself as neutral as possible. Perhaps it could be passed off as his own apprehension to the situation. He sat on the other side of Eggsy with a protective hand over his lower stomach and another in Eggsy’s. The amount of nerves in the room was enough to cause Merlin to feel just a bit queasy, or maybe it was his own pregnancy, but it was hard to tell as he hasn’t had any symptoms leading to this point.

Dr. Thomas knocked and entered with a bright smile in place, “Hello everyone.” She addressed them all. Taking a seat in front of Eggsy, she looked over his medical file and donned a pair of gloves.

Firm presses against his abdomen, Eggsy stayed in place for the doctor to perform her exam over his body. He flinched a little when she palpated over his bladder, “Sorry.” He said, “Have to piss pretty bad.”

“Ah,” She went back to jotting a few things down. “Everything looks good, your weight is right on track and since you haven’t called me, I’m going to assume you have been feeling alright?” She questioned powering on the ultrasound machine.

“Nothing out of the ordinary, still getting sick, but I figured that’s normal,” Eggsy informed her.

“Excellent,” She said and placed some gel onto his abdomen. “Some pressure,” She warned, and the wand met his skin.

Eggsy tipped his hips a little at the contact, but settled in once their baby came into view. It didn’t take her long to find and Eggsy felt all of the oxygen leave his lungs as he stared at the screen. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see, but it was a little baby and not one of those little kidney looking things he had seen on the internet, “It looks like a baby.” He said breathlessly.

“Yes well, you’re 11 weeks along,” She laughed a little and turned the screen some so that the other two men could get the same view.

“Look Aiden,” Harry said and didn’t at all hide the fact that he let a few tears escape.

And Merlin saw it too, he really didn’t think it was possible his heart could grow any bigger or fit anymore love than it already held for his babe and two mates. But as he stared at the other little life they’d be welcoming, he felt as if his chest would explode from the adoration he had. Merlin held onto Eggsy a little tighter and the lad was doing the same.

“You’re right on track, the baby is growing just fine. Everything looks great,” Dr. Thomas smiled and typed a text to the front and printed a few for the new parents. She wiped Eggsy off as she waited for them to develop. Turning her gaze to Merlin, “How have you been feeling?”

He felt himself pulled from his dazed state, “Fine.”

“You all must be excited for two babies,” Dr. Thomas commented while handing over the sonograms.

Eggsy jumped up, “Two!” He frantically looked over the photos, “I thought there was only one in there!” He was reaching over to turn the machine back on and insist she look again.

“There is,” Her brow furrowing and she looked at Merlin. “Oh dear,” She bit her lip at the realization of what she had just said.

“Are you certain there is only one in there?” Harry asked, “How on earth would we be welcoming two babies if Eggsy is only carrying one?” He was becoming angry and trying to calm his mate down. A press to his mate bite to help ground Eggsy, he let out a growl when the doctor didn’t say anything.

“Me,” Merlin said when Dr. Thomas opened her mouth to say something. He saw the perplexed stares from his loves, “Could ye give us some privacy?” He asked the doctor and she bid her goodbyes.

“Aiden,” Harry said, coming round to take his face in his grasp. “Darling?” He asked softer when he noted the moisture in his mates eyes.

“I’m pregnant,” Merlin whispered unable to manage any more than that. Afraid his voice would crack with the emotion building in his chest, he watched the color drain from his alpha’s face and all of his fears were manifesting before him.

“Two,” Was all Harry managed. When he felt Merlin try to free himself, Harry held a little tighter and gave him a hard kiss, burying his nose into the mark he had given him years ago, “Stop.” He begged, feeling the despair pouring off of his omega, “It’s alright.” He assured Merlin.

“I was afraid to say anything after the conversation at breakfast,” Merlin admitted. “I was quite shocked myself when I was told,” Merlin was so wrapped up in his sorrow, he had forgotten about Eggsy, who was now directly beside him scenting the other bite.

“No wonder you smelled different,” Eggsy murmured into the warmth of his neck.

“Ye are not mad?” Merlin asked them both and he knew better. All he could smell was love, acceptance, and support coming from his mates.

“Why would I be mad? We had thought children wouldn’t be possible for us after all of the suppressants King had you on,” Harry stroked his bald head. “Then we found our other mate,” He smiled at Eggsy and gave him a small kiss. “This is a wonderful gift,” And just like he had done with Eggsy, Harry dipped in front of Merlin lifting his jumper to properly coo over their pup. “How far along?” He asked, in between kisses to Merlin’s stomach.

“14 weeks,” Merlin closed his eyes against the sensation blooming where Harry was. He weaved his long fingers into Eggsy’s hair, as he continued to bestow comfort on him, Harry abruptly lifting his head.

“You shouldn’t be working as much as you do,” He almost growled and whimpered. “You two should be home,” Harry summed up and held his omegas close.

“Harry, I am not a damsel in distress,” Eggsy yanked away irritated.

Merlin laughed, “I am nae going to break.”

“We will talk about this more tomorrow, but for now, I’d really like to take you both home and just love you,” Harry really just wanted to hold them close in a good cuddle for the rest of the day.

“I suppose we could cut the workday short,” Merlin allowed.

Harry was in the middle, each of his omega’s arms weaved with one of his, “Now.” He started down the hall, “I get to be in the middle of the cuddle pile.”

“We’ll see about that,” Merlin said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Promise I didn't forget about this story, just was kind of on the back burner. So, here's an update of all the fluff you all could want. Because who doesn't like cute?  
> Thank you again for all of the subs, kudos, comments, bookmarks, and reads.  
> Love you all <3 xoxo

It had been only a mere two weeks since Harry had found out the wonderful news that they’d be welcoming two pups into their home. Then why the hell did he feel like it had been years? And those years were filled with nights of rubbing backs, making a midnight Tesco run because Eggsy had eaten the last bag of crisps, that Merlin just so happened to want at that very moment. He never thought of work as a vacation, and as much as Harry loved being around his omegas, he was glad for the break. He would not at all admit to falling asleep at his desk a few times.

Turns out Eggsy’s ‘morning’ sickness was going well into the night, and as he was in his second trimester, he had wanted Harry around a little more. It made his inner alpha preen, and then not. Because that meant Merlin wanted him just as much. He wasn’t sure if it was a competition of sorts, or if they were becoming in-sync with some omega hormone power that Harry had no idea about. Regardless, Harry was exhausted, and he knew better than to say anything to his mates. For one thing, he wasn’t the one growing another human. Harry was sure he’d either be put into his place on the matter, or have two emotional husbands on his hands, so he kept quiet.

“Arthur,” someone whispered close to his ear. Had he fallen asleep? He was sure he had only set his head down for a moment.

Harry felt a nudge to his shoulder, “Harry.” Percival hissed, scent amused. Of course, he would be amused, he didn’t have two pregnant mates at home.

“Leave me be, Michael,” Harry used his given name and quickly sat up realizing what he had said. Scraping a hand over his face, Harry regarded his co-worker and friend, “I am terribly sorry. My manners must have left the building along with my sanity.”

Taking a seat, Percival bit his lip to stop from smiling, “Arthur, if I can be so bold. I do believe you lost your sanity long ago.”

“Fair point,” Harry yawned, stretching his body out in the chair. Really, he needed to order a new one. This was horrible for naps, not that he should be taking any kind of nap at work. Maybe he could cuddle up on the couch and kip with Eggsy like he has been doing in his office. But then he remembered there wouldn’t be enough room, as Merlin and Eggsy had somehow fallen in a pattern where they nap at the same time. Together. Everyday. Harry held back the need to whimper at the thought. He wanted them close.

“Have some issues with your wants and needs, hm?” The other alpha smirked, “I remember when James was pregnant for Roxy, I fought with myself all of the time. Deciding whether I wanted to be around him every waking moment, or if I needed my space too.” Harry saw understanding on Percival’s features, and the aroma around him matched it.

They had told all of Kingsman just a week ago, and it was more because Merlin was slowly starting to show. It wasn’t anything anyone would peg as pregnancy, may be construed as added weight. But, Merlin refused to allow people to believe he’d just let his body go, so they told everyone. It had already been decided they were going to announce Eggsy’s once he hit three months, which had been conveniently around the same time Merlin’s was announced. Harry had tried to comfort Eggsy when everyone thought he was further along, turns out with his shorter torso and the baby’s positioning, Eggsy was showing a lot sooner.

“Is it like this the whole time?” Harry wondered aloud, ordering afternoon tea and biscuits.

Pursing his lips, “No? I mean, it wasn’t really for me. James didn’t get up all hours of the night and he wasn’t dreadfully sick. It was harder to be away from him while I went on missions and he was home.”

Harry thanked his secretary, getting the cuppa’s together, “They are both here. It’s not as if I can’t see them both. Just that I am torn between wanting a bit of privacy and wanting them around me every minute.” Sighing, Harry handed one to Percival, clutching his, wishing the bit of caffeine would give him enough energy to make it through the next five to six months.

“Get all the sleep you can now,” Percival commented, as if he could read Harry’s thoughts. “Because once they get here, you’ll be wishing you could go back to this moment and be this tired.”

“That doesn’t help me.”

Percival smiled around his mug, “I know.” Chuckling when Harry groaned, returning his forehead to his desk.

*

“A little more to the left,” Harry moved just a centimeter. “Right...there, oh yeah,” Eggsy moaned out as Harry massaged his lower back. He had had Harry look up the ways he could safely rub him down and not hurt their child. As it turned out, damage to your lower back could harm the pup versus the front. Which was odd, you’d think a jab to the stomach would harm the baby.

“And you said your feet, darling?” Harry asked, not stopping his caresses over Eggsy.

“Aye,” Merlin nodded from his spot on the bed. “New recruits, been on my feet a lot,” He didn’t mention that he was gaining weight and that alone was adding strain to his legs as well. Before finding out he hadn’t added an ounce, and now he was almost a stone heavier. Merlin wasn’t sure where it went, as his stomach was just a little softer. Maybe pudgy as well. He wasn’t going to comment on it, as Eggsy was a fair bit rounder in the midsection than Merlin.

Eggsy inclined his head, as Merlin brought a hand out to run his long fingers through his hair, “Babe.” He peaked up at Merlin, “You know what sounds good?”

“Hm?” Merlin inquired with a careful brow, looking down at Eggsy, it was like their brains were on the same wave frequency. Because their cravings had been very similar.

“Pizza,” Both omega’s said in unison. Harry was starting to find it a little creepy, but he was doing some research and apparently, two omega’s pregnant by the same alpha started to fall in line with one another. It was like when their heats were around the same time, Harry thought that was fun.

“With olives, and bacon,” Eggsy smiled.

Merlin bent down for a kiss, “And pineapple?”

“Yes!” Eggsy hopped up, causing Harry to fall forward. “Oops,” biting his lip, Eggsy kissed Harry, and snuggled up to Merlin.

“So,” Harry mused, looking at his watch. If he hurried now, he could get to the pizza shop before it closed. Because heaven forbid they want pizza from a place that delivered, no. They had to have it from the one shop closest to Kingsman.

“Large with olives, bacon, and pineapple,” Merlin filled in the blank. “Oh, and some fizzy please,” he added.

“Anything else before I leave?” Harry asked slipping on trousers and a dark grey wool sweater. The weather had become cooler as it headed into November. He knew better than to think they’d know everything they wanted, Harry was sure he’d be making a run out later in the night. Or at the very least, a one in the morning trip to the kitchen.

“Nah,” Eggsy said, scenting Merlin.

Leaning into the contact, Merlin turned away from Harry in favor of Eggsy, “I think we are good, Harry.”

“Okay,” Harry desperately wanted to be in the middle of them, maybe they could sense his own distress, because his omega’s separated for a moment and beckoned him forward. He wedged himself between them, burying his nose into Merlin’s bite and then Eggsy’s. Stabilizing their pregnancies with his pheromones.

“We will be here when ye get back,” Merlin told him, nose deep in Harry’s neck. Giving a few nips and licks to the bite he had given Harry himself years ago. Trailing kisses over his jaw, making his way to Harry’s lips.

“I know,” Harry responded, all feelings of anxiety melting away as his omega’s surrounded him in their love and affection. It was the sound of Eggsy’s tummy growling that had him chuckling, “Hungry my darling?”

Eggsy’s face burned, turning his lovely pale skin scarlet, “Very.” He admitted sheepishly, accepting the slow kiss from his alpha. The secure arm that was once around him was replaced with Merlin’s, as their mate went to get them food. Eggsy curled in against Merlin’s chest, he did enjoy being the little spoon. A large palm sprawling over his small stomach, giving soft strokes.

“Wonder what ye are having,” Merlin thought aloud. He felt Eggsy brush his fingers along his lower abdomen, and there was something else. It was a flutter, a movement only Merlin could feel. It had been happening more over the last few days. He had chalked it up to gas, but it was stronger one day and a quick trip to the Kingsman infirmary assured him that it was the baby moving.

“Don’t know,” Eggsy yawned, scooting closer. If he could be in Merlin’s skin he would be. Their stomachs touching, a warmth spread through him. He was encased in Merlin’s strong arms before long.

Harry came back, pizza in tow and the dogs hopping all over him for what he had in hand. Letting them out back, Harry gathered paper plates and cups. Deciding it would be easier than having to do the dishes later.

Madam Gherkin trotted in before JB, like the proper lady she was, sitting dutifully in front of Harry. He got a small paw to the leg, “I know my sweet. I’ve neglected you so, but your other daddies need me.” The Yorkie cocked her head to the side, and pawed him again. He sighed, feeling stretched out between his mates and the dogs.

“Let me go feed them and I’ll be back down,” Harry gave both canines a few pets and kisses before handing them a dog biscuit. And he knew Merlin would chide him for feeding them treats, but he didn’t care. Gathering everything, Harry found both of his omega’s wrapped together snoring. He couldn’t help himself, and snapped a photo of the two. What they didn’t know wouldn’t kill them.

Setting everything on the chest of drawers, he stripped himself of his clothes. Climbing in with just boxers in place, his loves preferring as much skin to skin contact. Turns out pregnancy caused their bodies to be hotter than usual and in turn, Harry’s was just a tad cooler to accommodate his mates. It was as if they were drawn together like magnets, because Harry was in the middle before long. Both Eggsy and Merlin curled around him as if he were a human pillow. Harry didn’t mind, as he gave them each a kiss on the forehead and pulled them closer. Finding sleep from the comfort of his husband’s around him, and the noise of their soft snores.

*

Saturday was a favorite, and Eggsy was sure as hell going to take advantage and stay in bed. After waking at three in the morning to eat the, now cold, pizza Harry had bought, they had had more cuddle time. He smiled, the aroma of bacon wafting through the cracked door of their room. The warmth beside him, and familiar scent of caramel alerted Eggsy that their alpha would be cooking breakfast. That was a sweet and disturbing thought at the same time, as the last time Harry made breakfast, he had burned the bacon.

“Should we help?” Eggsy asked, voice thick with sleep, causing his chav accent to be stronger. The firm press of lips behind his ear had Eggsy backing up closer to Merlin. The arms around him tightening in response, a touch to his tummy.

Merlin inhaled the soft scent of summer strawberries that was Eggsy, “Nae, think he will be more careful this time. I believe yer reaction the last time will have him hovering over the bacon. Sort of like he does when ye are sick.”

“Aiden,” Eggsy turned to face him, hazel eyes alight with humor. “It’s a sin to burn bacon. A complete abomination,” he had gone on about this when Harry ruined it the first time. And Merlin was all too amused by the whole rant, Eggsy was adorable when he felt strongly about something.

“Don’t worry,” Harry said carrying in a tray, catching the attention of his mates. “I am aware of your loyalty to properly cooked cured meats,” an air of playfulness around the alpha as he set the meal down in front of his omega’s. He had gone on Amazon and purchased one big enough, so that both of his pregnant mates could share the tray. He never did mention how much it cost, but to Harry, they were worth it.

Taking a piece, Eggsy stared at Harry as he ate it, slowly his eyes went from scrutinizing to delight, “Aces, babe.” Eggsy said around a mouthful, already taking a second strip.

“Glad I could accommodate,” Sitting on the side of the bed, Harry grabbed Merlin’s left foot and began to knead it. After having to make the pizza run and both had fallen asleep, Harry had forgone the promise to rub down his mate's sore feet. He watched with affection as they tucked in. It made Harry’s heart happy to see them well cared for and content.

Merlin’s eyes began to burn with a sudden emotion, “Ye remembered.” He sniffled around a bite of eggs Benedict. He had mentioned wanting some the other morning, but not having enough time to cook a proper breakfast that day.

“Don’t cry,” Harry worked his way up Merlin’s leg, giving an extra squeeze. His smile was soft, gazing at the watery look about his mates eyes.

“Hormones,” Merlin informed him around another mouthful, and he shouldn’t talk with food in his mouth. He knew that, but he was so grateful to his alpha. And truly these hormones were getting the best of him. Emotion thick in his throat, as he finished his food. He shifted his gaze from Harry to his stomach, which had appeared to grow overnight. But he did just eat, he was going to use that as the days excuse for looking just a tad bit more bloated.

Eggsy sagged against the headboard, giving his bump a pat, “We are happy now.” He smiled as Merlin copied his gesture, “Us too.”

“I am delighted,” and his scent matched his words. Harry gave them each a kiss before taking away the mess. “Staying in bed today?” He asked from the door, and the way they were tangled with each other was answer enough.

“Aye,” Merlin responded, taking the remote to put on Netflix. His heart swelled when Eggsy dropped down to give his stomach a kiss, “Moves when ye do that.” Merlin informed him, as the younger omega returned to their cuddle.

“I can’t wait to feel mine,” Eggsy sighed, longing pouring off of him. A long finger under his chin, and he was looking up into his husband’s kind eyes.

“Soon,” Merlin promised, kissing Eggsy passionately. His attention averted as Harry returned, a dog under an arm.

“They miss us,” Harry informed them. He received smiles from both of his mates, and a path cleared for him to join them. Sandwiching himself between the two most important people in his life, Harry felt completely serene as they spent the day in bed watching Dexter on Netflix.

Eggsy commenting on how a splatter analysis for a police station was probably the best cover for the job. The other two agreeing with him, and they all conversed how they would go about finding a serial killer like that. Because spies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been some time since I’ve updated this story. I have not forgotten about it. I am hoping to finish it out as long as I have the muse. Thank you all who have subscribed, left kudos, comments, bookmarks and hits to this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy.

Gift wrapping paper littered virtually every free surface of their carpeted floor. Eggsy sat crossed legged beside the coffee table, Merlin and Harry on the couch. He had JB in his lap and had just assisted him in unwrapping the bone they had gotten for each dog. Madam Gherkin had taken hers to their shared bed and was gnawing away. The lights of the Christmas tree casting against the wall behind the couch. Eggsy finished digging into his stocking. He was pleased to find new games for his console, the latest Call of Duty World War II and a few other race car games he had his eyes on.

Eggsy went to get up and found it a little harder than it used to be. He should have thought twice before sitting his arse on the floor, his stomach growing every day. “Little help?” Eggsy huffed out, his scent frustrated. Harry was quick to place a supportive arm under his omega’s shoulders and situated Eggsy into the oversized chair.

“You should have just sat with us, darling,” Harry mentioned and scented Eggsy while tucking the afghan over his lap. He ran a hand over Eggsy’s swollen abdomen and sat back with Merlin.

“Mm.” The thought that his tummy was going to get bigger had an undesirable appeal about it. Eggsy curled into the corner, while he still could, and watched Merlin unwrap his last gift. It was one from both he and Harry.

Merlin had become increasingly emotional over the last month and he was wondering if it was going to subside. He knew better, having read and researched enough to know that once you gave birth it could get worse. Merlin was not looking forward to that and cursed every mention of cluster feeding to hell. It sounded horrible and he prayed to whatever gods that their babies didn’t do that. Merlin was aware not every child experienced it, but the fact that they were so fortunate to have dual pregnancies just meant the odds were not in their favor. To be fair, Eggsy was much younger than him, and Merlin figured the other omega would handle the sleep deprivation better. Only time would tell. He carefully removed the silver paper that was adorned with white snowmen and gasped.

“Ye didn’t,” Merlin could feel the moisture gather in his eyes, and tried, but failed, to stop them. He had been griping about his old clipboard for months. It was slowing, he knew his department was working on a better one. They had told Merlin it would be another month or so before he’d get the latest device. He had a mind to light a fire under their arses to speed up production, another lovely pregnancy flaw. Merlin got angry just as fast as he did emotional, which was not at all pleasant for the recruits they had at the moment. He was already short when it came to training, but it was increasingly worse as his pregnancy progressed.

He turned his watery gaze to his alpha and then omega, who was smiling a wet smile himself. “They told me it wasn’t going to be ready in enough time,” he said hoarsely, voice thick with emotion. Merlin swallowed against the lump in his throat. “I love it,” was all he said quietly. Despite his efforts the tears fell down his cheeks, but the aroma he was giving off was filled with love and appreciation. Merlin knew Harry and Eggsy would understand he was happy. The weight of Eggsy on his left side comforted him, Merlin leaned into it.

“Happy Christmas, babe,” Eggsy gave him a firm kiss and buried his nose into Merlin’s scent gland. He couldn’t help himself and indulged in caressing Merlin’s ever growing stomach. Eggsy had a grin on his face as Harry scented their mate and a purr of contentment left Merlin’s lips.

Harry cuddled his mate closer and reached across Merlin for Eggsy, he pulled his younger omega over to sit in his lap. He wanted them both close for a moment. Harry ignored the protests from Eggsy, insisting he was too large to fit there.

“I’ll only get fatter,” Eggsy said sullenly and ducked his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. “You won’t want my big arse on you forever.” Eggsy whimpered softly in response to the growl Harry let out and bared his neck.

“Please, my love. Stop speaking of yourself in that manner. I love you both and no matter how much our children grow in both of you, I will not ever stop wanting either of you,” Harry allowed his gaze to fall on each of his mates and held them for a moment. “Are we clear here? I do not want to hear another word on the subject,” he was stern, but projected warmth and support to each of his omega’s. Both nodded in response and curled into Harry’s embrace.

*

“So,” Roxy said, taking a bite of her banana split and gazing over Eggsy. Who was licking his chocolate soft serve as if it would disappear. “How is it going?”

They sat in the ice cream shop two blocks down from Kingsman. Eggsy had only begged Roxy to join him. She didn’t mind a witt, it wasn’t that she had been doing anything. Besides some paperwork from her last mission, but she was diligent enough that it could wait an hour or so more. Roxy worked on the strawberry ice cream that she always saved for last, loving the combination with the banana.

“Fine,” Eggsy shrugged. He wasn’t exactly sure what she had meant by that; her scent giving nothing away. The alpha continuing to enjoy her treat. “I get to find out what the baby is in a month,” he was practically vibrating with excitement.

“Is Merlin going to find out as well?” Roxy was aware that the Quartermaster was further along than her friend. That wasn’t easily seen by the eye though, Eggsy had a more prominent bump. She refrained from mentioning it. Because the first time someone suggested he was further along than his mate, Eggsy had hid away for the day. It took everything for Roxy to try to coax him out of his office along with Harry.

“No,” Eggsy scrunched his nose. “I don’t know why,” he was down to half of his cone left. “I can’t wait until this kid pops out to know what it is. I’m carrying it, I want to know.” Eggsy sighed happily as he finished off his frozen desert.

“Perhaps he wants it to be a surprise,” Roxy offered, taking their trash and disposing of it. She met Eggsy at the door and they made the walk back to Kingsman. It wasn’t horrible and the weather wasn’t too cool for mid January. Roxy linked their arms and leaned into Eggsy.

Eggsy snorted. “The whole damn thing was a surprise. You think he’d want to know,” he couldn’t wrap his head around it. They were passing a baby shop and Eggsy stopped Roxy. “Look,” he said softly.

In the window there was a white, wicker bassinet with pale yellow linens. “Oh,” Eggsy whined and grabbed Roxy’s hand dragging her in. He hadn’t done much shopping yet, wanting to wait for the sex reveal to know. He wandered around the shop, touching various gender neutral items. Eggsy stared at the bassinet he saw in the window, it was beautiful. Eggsy got ahold of a clerk and inquired about having two delivered. Not once glancing at how much they cost, he gave them his card and kept browsing.

“Look at these,” Roxy gestured to the white trainers. “Wouldn’t your minion look adorable in these?” She held them up and laughed when Eggsy snatched them out of her hands. Roxy grabbed a basket to hold all of the items Eggsy was beginning to pick out. He was placing so many things in that Roxy had to drop it off at the front for pricing and took another. She hadn’t realized how much time they had spent in the store until Eggsy received a call from Harry.

“Sorry babe,” Eggsy apologized, taking a few packages of crib linens. “Passed by a shop I wanted to look around and lost track of time,” he was half listening to Harry’s worried babbling and tossing more baby gear at Roxy. Eggsy was sure he was spending too much. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it. He nodded into the phone, Harry informing him they would get takeout on the way home. “I’ll be back to the shop shortly,” Eggsy promised. “I love you too,” he told Harry and hung up.

“Okay,” Eggsy had an accomplished air about him. “I need to have this all delivered to the flat. I will not be able to take it home,” he paid for everything and it appeared that Eggsy might have bought one of everything in the shop. Eggsy didn’t pay the total any mind and left hand in hand with Roxy.

*

“Eggsy,” Harry said carefully. There were multiple parcels being wheeled into their home. He had received the receipt and tried really hard not to react poorly to the amount at the bottom. “Darling,” he called.

“Yeah?” Eggsy began to walk towards Harry and caught a whiff of his scent and immediately backed away. He could see past his alpha all of the boxes being brought in. Eggsy hadn’t told either of his mates what he had purchased.

Harry took a deep breath and addressed his mate. “What did you buy?” He kept their distance, sensing Eggsy’s distress. Harry didn’t want his omega upset, but there were one too many zeros behind that total.

Eggsy bit his lip and watched Merlin gape behind Harry. “I saw this beautiful bassinet, it is gender neutral,” he said to Merlin and looked back at Harry. “The shop had so many things we needed for the babies and…” Eggsy was starting to get teary eyed. “Don’t be mad. I’m sorry,” Eggsy tried to reel in his crying. He hated that without any warning he would start to shed tears. “We can send it all back. I know I didn’t consult with either of you. I just got so wrapped up and I saw so many things in there. Little trainers and outfits.” Eggsy trailed off and bit back a sniffle.

Merlin stepped around Harry and hugged Eggsy. “Dinnae worry, lad, I have some things coming from Amazon,” he admitted and soothed Eggsy’s despair. Merlin glared at Harry with a challenge in his eyes.

It was as if Harry snapped back into reality and his omegas both giving off strained scents pulled him back. Eggsy’s the strongest of the two, his mate sorrowful and apologetic for what he had bought. Harry came forward and wrapped Eggsy securely into his arms. “Don’t be sorry,” Harry whispered into the softness of Eggsy’s hair. “It’s alright, I’m sure we will love everything you have picked out for our little pups,” his hand rested on Eggsy’s tummy.

“Yeah?” Eggsy looked up, his blue-green eyes wide and red. “You aren’t mad?” He followed his mates to the couch and snuggled against Harry’s chest, resting on his lap.

“No,” Harry assured. “You were just doing what your instincts told you to do. You were getting ready for our babies,” Harry caressed Eggsy’s hair and willed his scent to provide comfort and security to both of his men. Merlin having tucked himself against his left side.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. “I may have done more than just ‘some’ shopping.” He was pouring out bashfulness at the confession. “I had an eye for some items I thought our wee babes would need,” he smiled as their alpha groaned and his head fell back against the couch. Merlin’s gaze met Eggsy’s and both pregnant omegas were preening. Pride and fulfillment filled the space.

“Is there even going to be a point in having a baby shower?” Harry dared to ask. Because as of yet, their children would want for nothing. He relented and peered at his two loves. “I have to admit,” Harry struggled not to smile. “I have purchased a few items from Kingsman for them.” There was not an ounce of regret in his scent. “We had wanted this for so long,” he directed towards Merlin and kissed him softly. “Now we are having two and it is hard not to spoil them,” he was very aware that neither child was born and maybe the thought should disturb him. Because once they arrived, that only meant more gifts and items to be purchased for their growing family.

“Aye, two babies,” Merlin grinned and leaned forward for a tender kiss from Eggsy. “What’s a little spoiling?” Merlin sagged against the weight of Harry’s arm around his shoulder and kissed the side of his alpha’s neck.

“Babies,” Eggsy was seeping delight. “Our babies,” he said firmly and touched Merlin’s tummy as well. “I can’t wait to meet them,” Eggsy kissed Harry and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, draping it over them all. He let out a yawn, feeling tired and a glance at the clock informed Eggsy that it was his nap time anyhow.

Harry wasn’t tired, not in the least, but he couldn’t care to move either of his mates as they slept soundly against him. He knew growing little humans was difficult and Harry was in complete awe that his mates were providing him with the chance to be a father. Harry leaned against the cushion and wondered what their children would call them. He figured that was a conversation to be had once they were both closer to being born. Allowing his mind to drift to the different names fathers were called, Harry ended up dozing with his men. Their warmth and soft breathing easily lulling him into unconsciousness. Harry ended up dreaming of a dark, curly haired boy and honey-brown, curly haired girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry wondered if you could die from having too much sex. The fact that he was currently researching the matter was disturbing. He loved sex, had since he presented and busted his first knot. At the moment he was not enjoying the idea and he was, very carefully, holding an ice pack over his balls. This should not be a problem, Harry was aware of the heightened hormones during pregnancy. He did not at all take into account he had two pregnant omega’s living with him. Or perhaps how needy they both became. Harry was currently locked in his office and not answering any calls, unless dire.

He was relieved that Merlin and Eggsy were home. Harry had somehow escaped their house, on a Saturday, and managed to make it to Kingsman unnoticed. For now. He was sure if Merlin wanted to get a hold of him, he could easily access Harry’s glasses and find him. Harry was hopeful that wasn’t the case, he did promise to return with ice cream and pizza later in the evening. This honestly wasn’t anything Harry had considered, he was not a pup running with its tail between his legs. Well, he sort of was. Resting his head on the desk, Harry let out a groan. He had felt blue balls, but this was far more painful than that. Currently, his reproductive organs were working in overdrive to accommodate both Merlin and Eggsy.

A knock on his door had Harry lifting his head, he switched his computer screen to the surveillance feature that had been put in. Harry was certain it would be one of his mates, but it was Percival. With the push of a button, the door opened and Percival should have not smelled as amused as he did. Harry didn’t bother speaking and let out a warning growl. He was not in the mood for jokes and teasing, he was salvaging his manhood at the moment.

“You smell dreadful,” Percival commented cheerfully and sat in front of Harry. “Problem in paradise?” He had been aware of the issues Harry had in the beginning. Percival knew Merlin was past the halfway mark and Eggsy approaching.

“Was there a reason for your visit? Or were you just coming to irritate me?” Harry kept his head on the cool wood. He was trying to ignore his friend and colleague, but the alpha laughed and the aroma in the air was strong with his amusement.

Percival carefully crossed his leg and called for tea. “Maybe offer some advice is more like it.” The smell of Harry was so strong through the estate it was hard for Percival to ignore it. He had stayed in his suite overnight from a mission. Not entirely ready to head home yet, something he had done since starting at Kingsman.

“Is there a way we can subdue their sex drive? If the answer is no, then I am positive you cannot help me.” Harry sat up, tossing the now watered ice into the rubbish bin. He gave Percival a level stare.

“Toys,” Perical said simply. “It will save you from losing your bullocks and dick. I am going to be bold and assume it is chaffed, yes?”

Harry straightened himself out and accepted the tea that was brought in. He decided he was not going to answer that until he has had half of his cuppa. There was no sense in trying to deny how utterly sore and miserable he was. Not once in Harry’s life did he think he’d ever be sorry to have sex. He loved his mates, oh did Harry, but he was sure they’d just kill him from overexertion. Carefully placing his tea cup down, Harry regarded Percival. Who’s scent was open and understanding. “Not that it is any of your business, yes.” Harry allowed stiffly, trying to hold onto the last bit of pride he had left.

“You are right, it is not my business, but I could smell you three floors down.”

“I’m not that bad,” Harry said sullenly. “Are you going to tell me James had a similar…” he struggled to find the right word.

Percival leaned back and laughed. “I think it is a general rule for a pregnant omega to have that kind of sex drive. Although I did not have two, just my James.” A mournful air surrounded him. It was still hard to come to terms with his mates passing, but he was getting on. Percival smiled up at the hand that squeezed his shoulder.

“How did you handle it?” Harry went back to his cuppa and listened to any advice his friend could give him.

*

When he arrived home, Harry was sure he’d see his mates in the parlor, but that is not where he found them. He followed their familiar aromas and stood, unnoticed, in the doorway of their bedroom. He was not expecting the scene before him. Eggsy on all fours, Merlin behind him at the head of bed and they were fucking. There was no better way to put it. It wasn’t uncommon in their relationship that this occurred. He knew Merlin liked to top now and then and Eggsy was always willing to have Merlin take control. Harry was trying, and failing, to keep himself from getting an erection. His dick couldn’t take any more abuse, but here Harry was, hard and leaking already for his mates. The moans leaving Eggsy’s lips had him walking forward, without even realizing he was doing it. Harry stood at the foot of the bed and locked eyes with Merlin.

The position was a little more difficult than it had been in the past, Merlin’s ever growing stomach preventing him from scenting Eggsy as he thrust in and out. Merlin settled with his nose trailing down the younger omega’s spine, smiling against his skin with every shiver and quake of Eggsy’s body. He was intimately aware of Harry in front of them, Merlin was sure Eggsy had not caught onto their alpha in the room. Which was shocking, Harry’s scent growing thicker with arousal. Merlin reached around Eggsy’s body to grasp his hard cock, teasing the tip with his thumb.

“Christ,” Eggsy panted, not entirely positive he was going to be able to hold this position much longer. His knees becoming weak as his orgasm built, and now with Merlins strong hand over his own hard on, Eggsy was lost in sensation. He was just faintly aware of another presence in the room, and it was half because he recognized the strong odor that was added to his and Merlin’s growing fragrances. Eggsy rocked back, his arse clenching around Merlin’s girth. He was so close, his muscles tightening to hold himself up. Eggsy bit his lip, Merlin’s grip around his dick painfully wonderful. A few more strokes and Eggsy was spilling over Merlin’s hand and onto the sheets. Merlin stilled over him, soft kisses pressed to his forehead. Eggsy gazed up to meet Harry’s kind brown eyes. Their eyes stayed locked as Harry jerked himself to completion.

Harry darted off and retrieved a damp flannel to clean his omegas off after tidying himself. They were lying side by side, tangled with each other as much as their bumps would allow. “What is that?” Harry stopped, Merlin’s stomach was shifting in a way Harry had not seen.

Merlin looked up at his alpha unimpressed but smiled softly. “That would be our bairn moving.” Voice laced with adoration and awe.

“You can just…” Harry’s pupils dilated. “It’s all over the place.” The flannel was forgotten about, Harry joined his mates and splayed his fingers along Merlin’s exposed skin. A gentle hand took his free one and Harry was now feeling both of his pups move. He watched Merlin’s stomach in wonder for a moment and peered over to Eggsy.

“Doesn’t move as much as Merlin’s yet, but it moves,” Eggsy said quietly. “Been feeling it for a few weeks now. This is the first time I’ve actually seen it.” Eggsy watched as his baby pressed against his tummy. “That is super weird and super awesome,” Eggsy said and laughed.

“It is,” Harry had to agree. He had never seen anything like it, but it was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. “What would you say to a warm bath while I get the bed changed?” Their bedding reeking of their shared spunk. Both of his omega’s nodded their heads enthusiastically. Harry kissed and scented each of his mates before settling them in the tub.

*

Eggsy stared at the bottles of water hoping they would disappear on their own. He knew he had to drink them. It was all part of the see your baby’s junk. He really wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl, but it was bad enough now that Eggsy had to piss every five seconds. Their pup had taken to cozily resting on his bladder and it was annoying.

“Why won’t you find out too?” Eggsy asked Merlin, taking one bottle and slowly getting it down.

“I am perfectly okay with not knowing until birth.” Merlin didn’t even so much as look up from his book. “Ye are the impatient one and want to know now,” he said and smiled when Eggsy kicked his foot. “I love ye too, darling.”

“I am not that impatient,” Eggsy argued. “I’m carrying this baby around, so I want to know what it is.” He figured it was fair enough and with the way medicine and technology were now, why not. “I just don’t want to,” Eggsy said and let out a small whine.

“What do ye mean?” Merlin finally looked up and realized why Eggsy was slightly distressed. “It is just water, lad. It will nae kill ye.”

Eggys glared accusingly at Merlin. “I know, but I already should be wearing an adult nappy. I barely make it to the loo as it is.” Another lovely pregnancy gain. Eggsy was not at all pleased about it. He had begun to form acne on his face, which he hadn’t had since he was twenty. Not that it was all that far away, but still. He manfully finished all three bottles and waited, not so patiently, to leave for his appointment.

*

“This kid better turn its arse around,” Eggsy warned and tried to shift in attempts for the baby to move. Their pup wiggled in the womb, but did not turn. “I swear to god, if I piss on this table.” Eggsy was aware his threats would be pointless and as if to make a point, Eggsy was sure his baby pushed against his bladder on purpose. “Oi!” Eggsy complained and a little pee trickled out, he had purposefully wore a sanitary pad just in case. Eggsy was glad he had thought ahead.

“A shite.” Merlin tried to hide behind his hand as he grinned. “Oh, a baby just like ye,” Merlin said affectionately.

“Shut it,” Eggsy snapped and poked his stomach. Nothing. He had already waited 20 weeks to find out, Eggsy was not going to wait longer.

Harry just watched their pup do somersaults in the womb, not once allowing them to view their parts. “Come now, don’t be like that,” he said soothingly and peered back to the screen. Their baby moved and mooned them first before spreading their legs wide.

“A girl,” Eggsy breathed. “Am I right?” He looked to the ultrasound technician who smiled brightly in return.

“Yes.” The beta agreed and printed out some photos. “Congratulations, you’re having a daughter.”

“Christ,” Merlin whispered. “A daughter and like ye.” Despite the lighthearted jab, Merlin scented Eggsy and kissed him.

Harry leaned in and tenderly kissed Eggsy’s tummy before placing one to his lips. “I can’t wait to meet her.” Their combined scents of happiness quickly filling the exam room.

“Me too.” Eggsy kissed Harry and Merlin again before cleaning himself off. “We can go shopping now?” He attempted to contain his excitement. “Please?” Eggsy knew he had purchased many items for both babies, but now this meant he could buy gender specific clothes for their daughter. “Oh!” Eggsy bounced. “And names, we get to talk names,” he took Harry’s and Merlin’s offered hands so that he was in the middle.

Merlin looked over Eggsy’s head and shifted to accept a sweet, delicate kiss from Harry. Eggsy continued to babble on as they headed to the shops. Their younger mate radiating elation the rest of the day and Harry did not say a word about the amount of money they had spent on more baby gear. It was worth the smiles and content aromas coming off of Eggsy and Merlin as they bonded over baby clothes and nappies.


	7. Chapter 7

The rain was pounding against the windows of HQ, Merlin ignored the sounds as he worked to decode a flash drive Bors had retrieved from a mission. Harry paced his office floor as Eggsy was curled on the sofa, head in his hands. Eggsy was giving off a slightly distressed scent, he didn’t particularly like thunderstorms. A crack of thunder sent him jumping in his spot. Harry was beside him. “It’s okay,” Harry soothed and Eggsy pushed him away.

“I’m fine,” he frowned a bit and wrapped the blanket around himself further. Eggsy had intended to kip here for an hour before going back to his paperwork, but he had woken with a rumble so loud it shook HQ. “You don’t have to hover,” Eggsy said sleepily, eyes already closing despite his discomfort.

It wasn’t that he hated the rain, not really, it just brought him back to a really bad time in his life. Eggsy always thought of the times Dean had shoved him out of the house because he was in the way. His mum would try to stop him, but that usually resulted in her getting punched. So, Eggsy had always gone without complaint, no matter how cold and rainy it was. Even in the snow once. He at least had some mates who would grant him shelter when their parents didn’t mind.

There was a dull ache behind his eyes, and Eggsy figured it was from the storm. He was just drifting off when the weight and aroma of Merlin surrounded him. There was just enough room for them to fit side by side in a lying position. Eggsy shifted to accommodate his omega mate, purring with contentment as Merlin’s strong arms wrapped around his bump. Eggsy mindlessly tangled their fingers together, Merlin’s face buried in his neck as they fell asleep.

*

Over the course of the day, Eggsy’s headache had become worse, but he shrugged it off. Merlin lounged on the sofa, his head in Harry’s lap while he massaged his bald scalp. They had thrown in the towel early and picked up Chinese on the way home. Harry peered over his book noticing Eggsy rubbing his temples.

“Is everything alright?” Concern laced Harry’s voice.

Merlin turned just enough to observe whatever was turning Harry’s mood. “Ye been doing that all day lad, did ye take anything for yer head?” He had heard Eggsy complain earlier, but figured it had gone away.

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you go take a nice hot shower, the steam will help with your head and I’ll prepare us some tea. Does that sound good?”

Eggsy smiled at the offer and slowly got himself out of the overstuffed chair. “I’ll try it,” he stood and started to do just that.

“Should we tell him he has a waddle now?” Merlin found it darling, Eggsy was beginning to become heavy enough in the front that he swayed ever so slightly. If you weren’t looking for it, you’d miss it. He pursed his lips and considered it. “Nae,” he decided it wouldn’t be in their best interest to point it out.

“I wouldn’t say too much.” Harry read a few more pages. “Considering you, my dear, have developed your own form of walking.” He hadn’t said anything as of yet, but gathered now would be the best time to admit Merlin had his own ‘duck walk’ down. “Stones in glass houses, dear.” Harry leaned in for a kiss, Merlin glared accusingly up at him.

“Did it help?” Harry asked, carrying in a tray of cuppas and biscuits into their shared bedroom. Eggsy and Merlin had taken to the lemon filled ones. Harry had bought every package Tesco had the last time he had made a trip. His two omega’s nestled together on the bed. While Eggsy was showering, Merlin began to drift. It wasn’t anything new for the two pregnant men to be sleeping more.

Eggsy peeked up from his spot in the crook of Merlin’s arm, hand splayed over his mates tummy as he mindlessly stroked the soft skin. The baby’s movements could be seen from where Harry stood and each time he witnessed it his heart expanded with love. “A little,” Eggsy admitted.

“Perhaps you can stay home tomorrow.” Harry thought maybe the work at Kingsman was causing stress headaches for Eggsy.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed and pressed his lips lightly to Eggsy’s head. “Ye could be a little stressed from all of the work, ye can take a day.”

“Your work is more stressful than mine,” Eggsy pointed out as he sat up and winced. “Bollocks kid, stop ribbing me.” He rubbed over the spot his daughter had kicked him hard.

Harry gazed adoringly at his mates, both seemed content with their snack and tea. Recently, Eggsy liked raspberry herbal teas and Merlin enjoyed decaf Irish breakfast. It still struck him as strange how much each of their taste buds had changed with the pregnancies. At certain points, they were craving the same foods, and still do at times. It was less frequent than before. Harry situated himself in the middle. Merlin and Eggsy on either side, Brooklyn Nine-Nine playing on their bedroom telly. A show that Roxy had seemed to gotten Eggsy into and now it became a part of their before bed routine. Merlin and Harry enjoyed it just as much.

*

“Ugh,” Eggsy groaned aloud and hefted himself out of bed. His stomach had been rolling the last hour and just now he needed to make it to the loo. Bending over the toilet, Eggsy emptied anything he had contained in his tummy. He was aware of Harry behind him and Eggsy wasn’t feeling up to pushing him away as his alpha’s fingers combed over his hair. A few more minutes of dry heaving and Eggsy’s forehead was damp with sweat. There was a ringing in his ears and head began to throb. “I thought this went away,” he moaned.

“Come on,” Harry soothed, bringing Eggsy to his feet. Reaching around his omega, Harry turned the shower on. “Let’s get you all cleaned.” Harry began undressing Eggsy, dropping a few kisses to his flushed face and Eggsy’s cheeks shouldn’t be as warm as they were. “Are you sick?” His omega glared at him.

“Really?” Eggsy stepped in and sighed when the warm water cascaded over his body. “I just got bloody sick,” he reminded Harry. “You don’t need to come in,” Eggsy protested when Harry joined him.

Harry ignored him and washed his omega. It didn’t take long before Merlin’s scent was detected by the other two.

“Is he alright?” Merlin’s voice scratchy with sleep.

“I’m fine,” Eggsy grumbled, rinsing the soap out of his hair. The steam and heat of the water against the back of his neck helped the ache that had started there. Eggsy couldn’t place why he felt off, but the shower was helping. He got out and toweled off before crawling back into bed. It wasn’t late enough for him to get up and to be honest, Eggsy wasn’t sure he wanted to move from the bed. Eggsy found a comfortable position, Merlin on his left and Harry to the right. His daughter moving more and Eggsy didn’t find sleep. The weight of Merlin’s bump against his back was comforting, Harry’s arm curled around him and reaching over to Merlin.

Eggsy must have fallen asleep, because when he woke the sun was shining brightly through the curtains and casting onto the bed. His hands wandered finding he was alone. Sheets cool against his palms, Eggsy figured Merlin and Harry had gotten up long ago. His headache was back and more painful than before. Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut, the brightness bothering him. Settling back onto his pillow, Eggsy rubbed a soothing hand along his swollen stomach. The nausea had ebbed away, but was slowly getting worse. He slowly sat up and regretted it. Eggsy rushed into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door.

Once he sat back on his heels, Eggsy’s vision went in and out of focus. He felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder, Eggsy swayed. “Something isn’t right,” he whispered.

*

“Bed rest!” Eggsy exclaimed, Dr. Thomas sitting in front of him. “I’ll go out of my mind.” The mixed aromas of worry and distress clogged his brain. All Eggsy could smell was Harry and Merlin’s horrid scents. Both of his mates clearly concerned. Eggsy fought with the concern he felt for his pup and the irritation of being stationary for the next 18 weeks.

“Yes,” she nodded her head. “You have preeclampsia and we cannot take the risk of you going into preterm labor. Either you adhere to strict bed rest at home, or, you stay here in medical.” They had taken Eggsy’s blood pressure, which was increasingly higher than it had been at his ultrasound. A few other blood tests were run and a urine specimen which showed protein in his urine.

“We are not taking chances here Eggsy.” Harry left no room for argument and was willing to take the choice right away from his mate.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. “I dinnae feel the well-being of our pup is worth your entertainment,” he realized how that sounded, but Merlin didn’t care. Their daughter’s health was of the utmost importance in this scenario.

“I know,” Eggsy smoothed his palm over his stomach. “The entirety of my pregnancy?” His voice hopeful that, perhaps, it wasn’t the case.

Dr. Thomas nodded her head, typing out instructions for Eggsy to follow. “I am writing a prescription for a blood pressure cuff along with a medication to help reduce your blood pressure. It will need to be taken daily and I will send you with a chart. If symptoms worsen you will need to be monitored here.”

“It’s that serious?” Eggsy wasn’t stupid, but he was not familiar with the risks associated with his condition.

“Very,” she informed him. “There are a number of things that can happen and you should take this seriously.”

The added information didn’t soothe the tension in the room and if at all possible, Harry’s scent thickened with panic. Merlin wrapped a secure arm around Eggsy and attempted to scent away the unsettling aroma that was pouring off of him.

He couldn’t figure out how his pregnancy was so complicated. Eggsy was young, it was his first pup, and he was healthy. He wouldn’t ever wish this on anyone, but the fact remained Merlin was progressing along far better than he. Eggsy was glad that his older mates pregnancy was textbook perfect, but it didn’t dissipate the growing anxiety of his own issues.

*

“Are you really taking my games away?” Eggsy asked from his spot on the bed. Harry was removing every game Eggsy owned for the PS4. “Do I get to watch movies?” He asked watching Harry.

“Nothing that will cause you to stress,” Harry answered, boxing and taping up anything he deemed a risk to his omega’s health. “You are constantly yelling at the screen when you play those godforsaken games and it would not improve your blood pressure to being doing so.”

“You know,” Eggsy folded his arms over his chest. “Pissing me off will likely cause that to be a problem, don’t you think?” The challenge was clear in his voice and scent. His alpha let out a warning growl and Eggsy bared his neck.

“We are not testing the waters, Eggsy.” It was not a warning.

Eggsy slumped against the headboard, he didn’t have the fight in him to argue about it. To be fair, Eggsy was devastated and did not want any harm coming to his unborn daughter. He didn’t argue the rest of the evening. Both Merlin and Harry were divulging themselves in the pamphlets given about the condition. Eggsy looked up a few articles online and had given up five minutes in as his anxiety rose. There were mentions of miscarriage, preterm labor and an assortment of risks to the baby and himself.

The air in the room was heavy with concentration and concern. Eggsy wanted to get away from it, he went to move and go open a window when a strong hand clasped over his wrist. Angry brown eyes met his.

“Going somewhere?”

“You two are driving me nuts, I need a window open or something. I feel like you two will suffocate me.”

Merlin was the one to get up and open a window. “There,” he came over to run his long fingers through Eggsy’s messy hair. He had been sleeping on and off after the appointment. “Ye have to stay in bed unless ye need the loo.”

That was precisely how strict his bed rest was. Eggsy was not looking forward to developing a fat arse from sitting on it all day. “I may develop bed sores,” he grumbled, bottom lip jutting out.

“We can roll ye,” Merlin offered, grinning when Eggsy gave a smile. It was just a small curve of his soft lips, but it was more than they had seen since seeing the doctor. Eggsy was usually all smiles and happiness most days. Given the new information regarding his pregnancy, Merlin could understand why their lad was sullen. He touched the pink, kissable lips causing Eggsy to smile further. “There’s the smile I love.” Merlin met Eggsy half way to press their mouths together.

“Come on,” Harry pat the other side of the bed and put away all of their reading. He was disturbed enough with the risks associated with Eggsy’s condition. A cuddle with his two omega’s sounded like the perfect antidote to dissolve all of the worry floating in the room. Each omega curled around him, Harry dropped a tender kiss to each of their lips before scenting any anxieties away.

Harry felt each of them begin to go lax in his arms. “Oh,” he started catching the attention of both. “I almost forgot to mention that I have arranged to have someone here while Merlin and I head to HQ tomorrow.” Eggsy turned away from him, his eyes heavy with sleep.

“Wot?” Eggsy was sure Merlin would be working from home. Despite his reservations on the matter, it was better than being babysat by someone from medical or staying there.

“We need to get Merlin set up here, so tomorrow we are going in together and will be out around five per usual.” Harry was avoiding the way Eggsy was looking at him, a small frown forming a cute V between his brows. Merlin had seemed to lose interest in what they were discussing and started snoring softly. “So, you see, I needed to ensure your safety for the day and recruited someone for the job.”

“Please say Roxy,” Eggsy begged. There were only a few people he could handle hovering over him.

“She is in Russia,” Harry reminded him. “I asked your mother.”

Eggsy tossed his head back and whined. His mother would be ten times worse than Harry. “Why?” He was sure Harry wanted him to go out of his mind.

“She is the best suited for the job and cares about you just as much as Aiden and I.” Harry kissed away the pout.

He heaved out a heavy sigh and snuggled closer. Eggsy knew everything Harry was doing was for the best interest of him and their unborn baby. At least he’d be able to spend some quality time with Daisy, but that usually resulted in her poking his tummy most of the duration of their visits. Eggsy didn’t bother to fret over it and decided to get some well needed sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I am now working on finishing up my two WIPs, and I have a few things I am working on offline.   
> A bunch of challenges coming up, so plenty of stuff to come from me soon enough!  
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> And again, thank you for being so patient and sticking with me and my writing as it grows. I love you all.

Eggsy watched his stomach shift. The skin rippled, like waves that flowed through the ocean, he smiled at the tiny gasp next to him. Eggsy poked his tummy again when it stopped, and enjoyed the way Daisy peered over his bump with big blue eyes full wonder. His daughter moved a lot, and Eggsy figured he noticed more because he wasn’t up and around as much.

“How does she fit in there?” The three year old inquired, and laid the lightest touch against his skin. “Eee,” she shrieked, and bounced back whent he baby moved beneath her hand; Eggsy caught her before she fell off of the bed.

“Are you behaving, Daisy?” Michelle asked from the doorway, and came to sit at Eggsy’s feet. She rubbed a soothing hand over his swollen ankles.

“She’s fine, mum,” Eggsy promised, and repeated his poking just to see Daisy’s eyes light up with curiosity from his pup’s somersaults. Because that’s what it felt like to Eggsy, he was certain his girl would get into gymnastics the way she rolled around in there.

Michelle hummed, and eyed her daughter with suspicion, she knew Daisy was excited for Eggsy’s baby to be born. “It’s almost time for you to settle down for a nap,” she reminded Daisy, who started to groan, and latched herself to Eggsy’s arm. “Your brother needs rest, we can’t be in here bothering him,” she scolded.

“But baby, mummy,” Daisy whined, and curled closer to Eggsy, who held her.

“Aw, mum, it’s okay,” he promised, and Michelle was powerless against Daisy’s pleas with Eggsy’s sincerity that radiated off of him and wrapped around her like a comforting blanket.

“Eggsy,” she began to argue, only to be stopped when Eggsy’s blue-green eyes matched Daisy’s sorrowful ones. “I did not come here to be ganged up on by my children,” Michelle said. She stood, and placed a gentle kiss to each of her babies foreheads. “You let me know if she is any trouble, you hear? You need rest, my little egg,” it had been a long time since she had called him that, and his answering smile was bright and sunny.

“I will,” Eggsy swore, and slunk in his spot on the bed. He felt a bit tired, and it wasn’t completely unusual for him to kip a few times a day. It wasn’t like he was doing much that was productive, but he was growing another human, which was hard work.

He let his mind drift off to the baby shower, Eggsy was aware his mum was busy with Roxy as the planned. He knew Roxy would be over at some point, she had expressed her delight in the sight of Eggsy stationary for a few months.

*

“I hate this,” Eggsy grumbled, he could not get the yarn to slide along the hook and through the loop. It did not matter how many times his mother showed him, the yarn still, somehow, slipped right along the hook. “This is supposed to be bloody relaxing?” Eggsy asked after his 10th attempt, and he was ready to throw in the towel. “This is more frustrating than watching paint dry,” he tried again, his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth in his concentration. He could feel his mothers amused scent fill the air, and his had thickened with his annoyance.

Eggsy had no idea why he allowed his mum to teach him how to crochet, because he really didn’t have a huge interest in it. But she had paraded around with her project bag, and talked about all of the cute baby clothes, blankets, booties, etcetera that he could make. He was a sucker for the adorable things, especially when it came to items for his unborn daughter.

“I can’t do this,” Eggsy huffed, and discarded his failed attempts to even crochet a row. “This is bullocks, and I’d rather sit here and do nothing than try that,” he decided. “Sitting here with the kiddy movies Harry has deemed safe for me and the baby is way better,” and he did just that, flicked on the telly and watched Beauty and The Beast for the third time that day.

“You can watch other things, you know,” she giggled, and tucked her yarn away.

“You tell Harry that. He took all of my games away, even went as far as removing the console because I can purchase games on it. I literally have a minute selection of things I can and cannot do, I am seriously debating smothering him in his sleep,” Eggsy’s voice hiked up a bit, and his scent became filled with anxiety. “I just want to watch something that isn’t a fucking cartoon,” he whined, and felt the sting of tears in his nose and eyes. “Damn hormones,” he whimpered.

Michelle chuckled with the knowledge of what her son was going through. “Have you talked to him about it?” She asked, and heard the steps of two adults headed up. “Speak of the devil,” she smiled warmly as Harry came in, and all but tackled Eggsy in the bed. Michelle moved out of the way so that Harry could hug Eggsy.

“I missed you,” Harry murmured into Eggsy’s neck, as he scented his mate and stabilized the pregnancy. “Are you alright?” He asked, worry thick in his voice, and matched the aroma he gave off.

Eggsy pulled away, he didn’t need to inhale his alpha’s stress. “You need to chill,” Eggsy suggested, and tried not to breathe. He knew Harry could sense his frustration, and need for space; Eggsy was thankful when Harry leaned back a bit. “I’m fine,” Eggsy promised.

Harry eyed him skeptically, and his omega appeared fine. He could feel Merlin’s presence behind him, a grounding hand on his shoulder, and his other omega projected ease and calm.

“Harry,” Merlin said in warning, he understood Eggsy didn’t need Harry to hover. The lad hadn’t known how bad Harry had been at the estate. Merlin had to force him out of his office, their alpha was increasingly protective as of late. Even though there were no issues with Merlin’s pregnancy, Harry still didn’t stray far from him.

“I know, I know,” Harry agreed, and shifted in to press a soft kiss to Eggsy’s lips, while he ran a hand over the ever growing swell of his mates stomach. Eggsy’s tummy moved with his touch, and Harry was pleased to feel their daughter roll. “Has she been active much?” Harry wondered, a warm smile on his face when Merlin joined Eggsy. He loved to watch the two together, their bumps so different from one another.

It still shocked Harry that Eggsy’s was rounder, and Merlin’s sleek, just as his body. “Moving all damn day,” Eggsy winced as he situated his bum better on the mattress. Harry’s scent spiked in response, and Eggsy glared at him. “I swear down if you start that shit, I am going to ask for my own room,” he threatened. “My back is killing me from laying in this spot all goddamn day,” Eggsy huffed. “I ain't going to last this, I can’t even stand a full day.”

Merlin cuddled closer, and buried his nose in Eggsy’s shoulder, as he placed a few tender kisses there. “It won’t be so bad once I’m with ye staring tomorrow,” he offered, and felt Eggsy relax beside him. He turned to give Eggsy a delicate kiss, his hand sprawled over Eggsy’s tummy as they did. Merlin loved to feel the difference in their pups movements, he was aware they were alone in the room. Harry must have gone to see Michelle out, or get dinner ready with her, he had smelled a chicken roasting.

*

“You are not allowed to decide, Eggsy,” Roxy reminded him, and continued to ignore him while she and Michelle planned the shower.

Eggsy crossed his arms, and sulked further into the mattress. He really hated not being able to do a damn thing. “If I don’t have a say, then why the hell are you in my room,” he kicked Roxy.

Roxy shoved his foot. “Because you complained that you were bored. So, I came over, and now you are giving me shit about that, too,” she said, as he stood, and hobbled to the loo. She wondered if he knew how much he waddled now.

“And before you make any snarky remarks about my walking, yes, I know I waddle,” Eggsy shot over his shoulder, and closed the door.

“Touchy,” Roxy tutted.

“I heard that!” Eggsy called from the bog, really, did they think he was deaf, too? He rubbed the side of his stomach that had begun to ache.

It had been going on the last few weeks, and he had told the doctor, who had assured him it could be his muscles as they stretched to accommodate his pup. Eggsy hadn’t been sure it should have continued, but he had sent a quick email to her, and all seemed well. His blood pressure had stabilized, and his ankles didn’t appear to be as swollen as before. Eggsy decided to take solace in those little triumphs.

He finished up, and went to wash his hands, except a sharp cramp shot through his lower abdomen. Eggsy stayed there for a moment, hand clutched the counter, and one around his stomach. His breath came out in quick huffs, and as quickly as they had started, it was gone. He stood up straighter when he let out gas, Eggsy’s cheeks heated with a blush, at least he was in the loo.

*

“You should be there,” Eggsy argued, as Merlin set up the tablet for Skype. “It’s for both of us,” Eggsy said. He felt horrible, Merlin should be at the shower with Harry and everyone else.

“Ye and I can be together for our babes' shower, okay?” Merlin had decided he would stay with Eggsy, he did not want his other mate to feel left out, and it just seemed right.

Eggsy gave Merlin a watery smile, his crying came more frequent now, and he had suspected it had to do with his pregnancy. No matter how good his blood pressure was, and his blood test, the doctor was not allowing him to come off of bed rest. Eggsy wiped away the moisture on his face, and tried to compose himself enough to look decent for the video feed.

“Are ye ready?” Merlin asked, as he settled closer to Eggsy, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah,” Eggsy answered, and soon they could see everyone in the room.

They had set up the shower at the estate, it had grown too big to accommodate all of their guests. Apparently, their babies were well loved already. Eggsy was sure if they could smell through Skype, he’d detect Harry’s anxiety from being away from both of his omegas.

There were so many gifts, a lot of gender neutral items, as they still did not know what Merlin was having, and he did not want to know. Eggsy’s little girl had been gifted hundreds of baby items that were in various shades of pink. He couldn’t wait for Merlin or Harry, to launder them. Eggsy wanted to touch each article of clothing, and fold it himself. He had begun to nest, and it was hard to do anything about it since he couldn’t move.

Merlin had been nesting enough for the both of them, and both Eggsy, and Merlin, were aware it drove Harry mad. Because Harry could not find a single thing in the house, Merlin had gone and reorganized each room. He dusted, swept, mopped, and vacuumed every surface, and had done the nursery a few times.

Eggsy was a sobbing mess by the end of the shower, and not much to his surprise so was Merlin. They made it a point to thank everyone, and while Harry bid all of their guest's goodbye for the three of them, Merlin closed out the connection and snuggled close with Eggsy.

“That was lovely,” Eggsy whispered sleepily. He had forgone his afternoon nap to see the beautiful baby gear people had given their children.

It was a little harder to curl behind Eggsy, Merlin’s bump put more space between them than not, but they made it work.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! This acts as the final chapter of the story, but there is a happy epilogue for the next chapter, not as long but a cute snippet of their life with the babies.

Eggsy danced his fingers along the swell of his stomach, he laid his palm flat as his daughter pressed against his skin. He’d never tire from watching her move, it had been the highlight of the hell he had to deal with. Eggsy loathed staying home, and despised the frequent video chats Harry had insisted upon. He gazed at the clock, it was 20 minutes after 1 and that meant Harry would be on the line soon. Eggsy giggled to himself, his baby kicked a little hard inside the womb.

“Easy,” Eggsy soothed, as he rubbed his hand over the spot. “It’s not time for you to break through yet,” his anxiety rippled with the thought.

The last appointment had gone surprisingly well, and Eggsy relaxed a little when the doctor seemed pleased with his numbers. His blood pressure had gone down, and the swelling in his legs had appeared to get better. It’s not like he didn’t have them elevated 20 hours out of the day. He hummed in a soothing register, something he had started to do as their pup moved more, and sank back against the pillows. It had worked, their daughter would seem to be comforted by the sound, and Eggsy instinctively projected a calming air. He wasn’t sure if she could sense that, but either way, it had seemed to work.

His eyelids became heavy, all too easily now Eggsy was able to find slumber. It wasn’t as if he had done anything to be tired, but he figured growing another human sapped most of his energy. Eggsy had been shocked when Merlin didn’t nap as often as he did, but his other mate joined him nonetheless. The bed bowed with the weight of a person entering it; Eggsy didn’t have to look to know who it was. Merlin’s scent enveloped around him, it was comfortable like a warm blanket.

The heat of Merlin’s breath tickled Eggsy’s skin, he smiled sleepily, and met the kind hazel eyes. “Love,” he said, voice soft and gentle. “Harry is trying to come through,” and Eggsy was all of a sudden aware of the chime from the video call. He could have sworn he had just closed his eyes, but he must have fallen asleep.

“You just talk to him,” Eggsy mumbled, “I’m tired,” he said around a yawn, and curled into the embrace Merlin offered. He draped his arm lazily over Merlin’s bump, the other pup moved wildly from the gesture. With his eyes still shut, he heard Merlin accept the call, and faintly heard his own snores. He was in a state where he was just asleep, but aware enough to hear Harry cooing at them both.

“He’s fine,” Merlin said again, “ye dinnae need to call three times a day, I’d let ye know if anything changed,” he was just a little irritated. This had gone on since Eggsy was placed on bedrest, and that was nearly 12 weeks prior. Eggsy moved smoothly into his 32nd week, and Merlin was approaching 37.

“I just worry,” Harry said, and Merlin was certain if there had been a way to transmit smells, they’d be able to detect Harry’s frantic scent.

He knew it was hard, Merlin worried as well, but Eggsy seemed to be well cared for, and the baby was growing just fine. Merlin looked down, Eggsy snored against his chest, and placed a tender kiss to his forehead. Their omega snuggled closer, a soft sound of contentment left his lips, and Merlin peered back at the screen as Harry huffed on the other end.

“What?” Merlin asked, as he mindlessly stroked Eggsy’s arm.

“It is cruel to watch you two like that, and I cannot be there as well,” Harry complained, the jealousy he so clearly felt echoed in his voice.

Merlin snickered, “don’t be a baby, hurry up, get yer work done and come home.” he missed Harry.

Harry smiled warmly, and blew his omega’s a kiss. “I will, my darling. I love you,” he said, just as he always did before disconnecting. “Both of you,” he added.

“As I love ye,” he assured, and Eggsy shifted under his touch.

“Love you, too,” he mumbled, it was barely audible, and both older men had a laugh at Eggsy’s expense.

“Bye, bye,” Merlin said, and closed the application. He sagged a little further in the bed, Eggsy quick to follow, and wrapped the duvet more securely around them. He had caught up on his work, and a nap didn’t sound like a half bad idea.

*

He woke with a jolt, a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. The same he had been having the last few weeks, but it was somehow stronger, and as quick as it had started it dissipated. Eggsy sat there for a moment, he was alone in the bed again, and the clock informed him Harry would be home soon. He sat up a little straighter, and halted his movements when another pain tightened his abdomen. If he hadn’t been looking at his stomach, Eggsy wouldn’t have believed it, but it was like a rope someone had around his waist and pulled it tighter. His skin seemed to stretch against it, he clutched his side and rode it out.

“Fuck,” he whispered, breath came fast and hard. Eggsy stayed still and waited, just like the first time, it had gone just as quickly as it came.

Eggsy wasn’t going to move, but the urge to urinate won out over everything. It was either he remained on the bed and pissed himself, or risked the trip. Getting up was a bit harder than before, but he had just woken up, and his swollen tummy dominated the front of him. He had made it a few feet when another wave hit him, only it had him doubled over, hand braced against the chest of drawers.

“Ahh,” he groaned out, and it was worse. His vision blurred around the edges with the intensity of it, and there was a gush of hot liquid that trailed down his legs. He cursed under his breath, and tried to get his bearings; Eggsy must have pissed himself.

He was able to make the small distance left to the loo, and heard Merlin behind him, it was horrid the smell he carried with him. “Babe,” Eggsy almost gagged, “you reak,” he accused, and got onto the bog. Eggsy gazed up, and Merlin was white as sheet, an unnatural color. “Aiden?”

Merlin couldn’t believe what he saw, Eggsy had a trail of blood from the dresser to the bog, and he was uncharacteristically pale. “Eggsy,” he breathed, he had lost his voice, and Merlin wasn’t sure what to do. He tapped the side of his glasses, and spoke quickly to medical, and then sent word off to Harry.

“What’s the -” Eggsy started, and let out the most agonizing scream Merlin has heard, as his whole midsection roared with pain so strong he passed out.

*

The time between when Eggsy came to and was out again seemed to span into a void. There wasn’t much he could do, and when he was lucid enough, all he felt was the worst pain in his life. And that’s saying a lot, considering Eggsy had been shot several times. He could detect the scent of antiseptic, he was in a hospital, no medical, and the distressed aroma of Merlin. It was soon overcome by Harry’s, he wanted to relax at that, but it was so strong and so horrid, Eggsy wanted to get it out of his nose.

“Stay still,” Harry whispered, his hand was cool against his skin, and Eggsy wondered why he felt so hot.

It was hard to focus on much besides what felt like his insides being carved out with a dull knife, and Harry, he couldn’t get a read on Merlin anymore. Eggsy wondered where he would have gone, but what he had remembered, Merlin didn’t appear to be any more relaxed than Harry.

“Where…?” Eggsy let the question hang, his eyes squeezed shut, and he cried out. “What’s happening?” He managed between gasps of air.

Harry tried to explain to Eggsy, but people shoved him out of the way, he let out a growl, it held no warning. It was a threat, he didn’t want to be separated from his omega. Eggsy started to call out for him weakly, he sounded so small, and broken, but Harry couldn’t fix him. He sensed the fear that poured out of Eggsy.

“I’ll be right there,” he promised, and it took all of his eternal strength not to bust through the doors he was shoved past. Harry took the offered scrubs, as they prepped Eggsy for an emergency cesarean.

The call from Merlin was horrific, all he could hear were the screams from Eggsy, and Merlin was near tears throughout the whole thing. Harry had paced the floor of medical until he was brought in, and the image of Eggsy writhing on the gurney would forever be embedded into his mind. He changed quickly, and recalled that Eggsy was going into labor, and there was no way to stop it, his sac had broken and they were highly concerned with the amount of blood he had expelled.

Before they called him back, Harry sent a quick message to Roxy, he needed someone to keep an eye on Merlin. He had been so worried, and looked sick with grief when they arrived. A nurse came to get him, he donned the hair cap, and took a spot beside Eggsy. He was awfully pale, and he noted the bag of blood that they had hung. His blue-green eyes fluttered open, and a stupidly cheeky smile crossed his pale lips, before his face scrunched in discomfort.

“It’s too early,” Eggsy said weakly. “She can’t come yet,” he begged, a stray tear rolled down his face.

Harry thumbed away the moisture, and bent down to kiss his too cool lips; Eggsy had lost too much blood. The fear thickened in his throat. “She’ll be okay,” he tried to comfort Eggsy, but Eggsy didn’t seem too convinced. Harry ran his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair, and looked over the curtain that was placed above Eggsy’s stomach.

They ensured Eggsy couldn’t feel anything, and made the first cut. It was a clean and precise incision line, and soon they had sliced passed his uterus. Harry was captivated with the sight, he had not seen anything like it, and it was a short moment later that they pulled their daughter out. She didn’t make a peep for a second, and then the room filled with her cries.

“She’s out?” Eggsy asked, he sounded far away, his eyes wide and troubled.

“Yes,” Harry smiled down at him, and brushed his lips lightly with Eggsy’s. “You did it,” he praised, and saw the dopey grin that spread over his face.

“Good,” Eggsy nodded his head, and then his face changed, eyes rolled into the back of his head, and Harry was almost knocked over as they moved him away.

Harry didn’t have to react, as he was shown out of the OR. All he did was back against the wall, and slid to sit on the floor. He hadn’t realized he was crying until his hands covered his face, and dragged over his hair. He briefly heard the nurse tell him his daughter was taken to the NICU, but showed promise, that she was strong, a fighter. He must have said thanks, because she squeezed his shoulder and left.

“Harry,” Roxy said softly, and shook him, glossed brown eyes stared at her. It was like he saw her but didn’t. “It’s Merlin,” she said, and he snapped to attention.

*

He could hear soft murmurs, almost like a humming. Eggsy shifted, and let out a moan, his abdomen pulled with the movement and it felt wrong. It was too empty. The other sound stopped, and there was the echo of expensive shoes in the room.

“Eggsy,” Harry said, it had felt like an eternity since they had brought him in.

Eggsy blinked opened his eyes, and focused on Harry’s face. He looked so worried, and Eggsy smiled. “Hi,” he whispered. Harry’s eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“Oh, Eggsy,” he choked and held the hand that came up to cradle his cheek. “My omega,” his voice bled with unconditional love, and pure awe of the person who had went through so much.

“I’m okay,” Eggsy assured, and Harry broke into a silent sob. He had never seen him like this before, and Eggsy held the head close, that had rested on his chest. “Harry,” Eggsy said.

“I thought I’d lost you,” he admitted, and properly looked at Eggsy. Harry’s smile should have cracked his face, he was so happy Eggsy was okay.

They sat like that for a few more minutes, and there was a soft cry in the room. Eggsy immediately knew it wasn’t his, and that churned his stomach. The baby was his, in all ways but blood, but there was something that clicked internally; he just knew that baby didn’t come from his womb.

His eyes burned, and Eggsy looked up at Harry. “Merlin had the baby?”

“He did,” Harry confirmed, and walked away only to come back with a small bundle swathed in a pink blanket.

“Another girl,” Eggsy breathed. “How is he?” He asked, as Harry placed their other daughter in his waiting arms. Eggsy couldn’t help the ache that tightened in his chest, he wanted his baby. “She’s beautiful,” he cooed, a dusting of dark brown hair covered her scalp. “How is she?” Eggsy didn’t have to specify for Harry to know what he meant.

Harry’s eyes softened, his heart heavy for his omega. “She’s doing well,” he promised, “they said when you were feeling up to it, you could go see her, and said you might be able to feed her.”

Eggsy felt the warmth of his tears roll freely now, his hormones were all over the place, but nothing would make him happier than to be able to hold his child. Eggsy gazed down on the small baby in his arms, she was perfect, he bent down and scented her. She squirmed a little, and settled comfortably, as Eggsy projected tranquility.

“Where is Aiden?” Eggsy asked, and placed a tiny kiss to his other daughter’s cheek.

“He is spending some time with our other pup,” Harry said.

His heart warmed with the thought, Eggsy scented the baby some more, and shifted his watery eyes to Harry. “I’d like to see her,” Eggsy couldn’t keep the longing out of his voice any longer. He cuddled their little girl close, while he waited for a nurse to help him into a wheelchair.

The trip to the NICU felt longer than it should, and Eggsy had a firm hold of the small baby that slept in his grasp. He loved her already, but he had loved her before she was even born. Eggsy gasped when he saw Merlin’s hand through the incubator, a finger brushed along his baby’s little arm.

Merlin turned, and smiled, when he sensed Eggsy there. “She’s been waiting for ye,” he said.

“Aiden,” Eggsy was so happy to see him, and accepted the soft kiss he offered. “Two girls, yeah?” He said, and handed off their daughter.

He took her with ease, and nuzzled his nose in her neck, she squeaked a little from the contact and was content with her skin against Merlin’s. “Aye,” Merlin agreed, and moved aside for Eggsy to settle into the rocker he had left.

“Have you held her yet?” Eggsy asked, and Merlin shook his head.

“Ye should be the first one,” Merlin stated and sat back in the chair they had brought him in with.

Eggsy’s heart was in his throat, as a nurse took his little girl out, and placed her in his arms. Eggsy wept, it was hard not to, she was so much smaller than their other daughter, but her eyes caught his, and Eggsy could have sworn she recognized him. But of course she did, he had carried her for 7 months.

“Hi,” he whispered, unable to manage more than that. “You were supposed to wait a little longer,” he chided, she wailed in response which made him laugh.

Time had stopped, it stood still, as he clutched her small form close to him, and held her against his skin, just as they had instructed. She was surprisingly warm compared to his own, and Eggsy touched his lips briefly to her downy head of hair. He was aware of their audience, but he didn’t care, as he began to croon a song he has hummed often, one that always calmed his girl.

Merlin and Harry watched from their spots, as Eggsy sang You Are My Sunshine. It didn’t shock Merlin when his pup dozed as well, Eggsy had sung it enough that both of their girls found solace in the melody.

Harry brought his lips close to Merlin’s ear, and whispered, “we still need to name our girls.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, their wee lasses would need names.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> All my love! <3

**3 months later**

 

He was beginning to wonder if he’d ever know a full night’s sleep again. If it wasn’t Amelia up and feeding, it was Olivia.

Eggsy had taken it upon himself to tackle them both, his little fighter suckled with all of her might, as if she would miss one drop of Eggsy’s milk. Amelia wasn’t as impatient with her meal, she was usually slower about it, like she savored every ounce she consumed. Whichever side Olivia took from usually resulted in a sore nipple. Eggsy rocked, one girl in each arm, and tried to stay awake as they fed.

The floor creaked, Eggsy didn’t have to look to see who it was. He always wandered in when he decided to feed both girls on his own; Eggsy smiled to himself as Merlin came round to sit on the ottoman.

“Ye could have woken me,” he reminded him, and brushed a thumb across Amelia’s cheek, and then Olivia’s.

“Nah,” Eggsy responded, “I came in for Liv, and Amelia woke up from her sister’s cries, besides, they are basically on the same feeding schedule now.” He thanked whatever God out there for that, it had been straight hell when Eggsy was able to bring Olivia home. The girls had not been on the same sleep schedule, or any schedule for that matter. He had been over the moon when they’d released her after 10 days in the NICU, but the first month with both girls had been trying for himself, Merlin and Harry.

Merlin waited until Eggsy was finished, and took Amelia to burp her, at least if he was awake he could do this much. It didn’t shock either omega when Harry strolled in, hair a mess, his face sleep lined, but he was smiling fondly at them.

Harry didn’t say anything, and just watched. He never knew he’d be able to love as much as he did. First, he loved Merlin with every fiber of his soul, and he never figured he’d love anyone as much, until Eggsy was brought into the fold, and his heart grew enough to fit his two omegas. He knew he had it all, Merlin and Eggsy were his world, and then they’d talked of starting a family. All had rejoiced with Eggsy’s pregnancy, and then they got their second surprise. Harry hadn’t ever anticipated Merlin would fall pregnant, and it was a miracle. And then Harry’s heart grew more for the little human’s that grew inside his loves. He felt his chest would explode with how much it swelled, his love for the four of them could never be put into words. So, he watched, and marveled at the two men who gave him children.

He came forward to place a kiss to each of his babies heads, and the took a hand in each of his, to lead Merlin and Eggsy back to bed. Their eyes tired, and heavy with sleep, but their scents thickened with adoration, and joy.

“Get some sleep,” Harry urged, one of his omegas tucked securely under each arm. He dropped his nose into Eggsy’s scent gland, and soothed all of the stress that came with being a new parent. He repeated the same gesture with Merlin, before giving each a long, deep kiss, one that poured his admiration for each of them through.

The warmth, and tranquility that surrounded them eased all of the exhaustion each omega felt away, and they fell into a restful sleep. Nothing but happiness, and calm swathed them like a warm blanket.

It only lasted for a short 3 hours, before each of their girls made their needs known. All three smiled, faces tired, but content all in the same. Harry shared another kiss with each of his omegas, before they exchanged their own. He wandered off to start coffee for the day, while Merlin and Eggsy took care of their wee ones.

If you had asked either Harry, Merlin, or Eggsy of happy endings, a few years prior, they’d call you crazy, but if you asked them today, they’d say happily ever after’s did exist. Because they had found it in each other, and in the two little girls that held all of their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for the love, comments, kudos, bookmarks, and hits you've all bestowed upon this story.   
> I love you all <3


End file.
